


Too sensitive

by PantyBandit



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: After care, An effort was made, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom Kelly, Fear, Fluff, Hair Pulling, I feel like a lot of tags just spoil the story, IDK BRO, Kelly is a baby, Kelly is kinda shy, Kinda, Lots of Crying, M/M, MOUTH STUFF, Marshall has a soft spot, Marshall's mean, Papa shady to the rescue, Power Dynamics, Powerplay, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sweet Sex, TWO IDIOTS, agressive top, both of them confused af, gay stuff not adressed, he a sweet sub boi, not the best wording but certainly not the worst, read the shiz dude it be worth the suprize, suprize orgasm, this is really gay, top marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyBandit/pseuds/PantyBandit
Summary: Kelly's in Detroit for a while for some shows and goes to a hotel to sleep but gets himself into a weird situation. IDEK WTF I WAS THINKING WHEN I MADE SOME OF THESE SCENARIOS!!
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 62
Kudos: 125





	1. To The Shadow Relm and back

Kelly was dripping with sweat after his show, he was staying in Detroit for a while to do a couple shows. It was pitch black outside, his phone screen brightly shown the time, 11:30 pm. He lit a flat blunt in his car as he sat back in his seat. Lately, he's been experiencing killer migraines, smoking with other people would've just amplified the pain. His band stayed inside of their tour bus to party with a few girls after the concert. They tried to hype Kelly into joining them, but Kelly bailed saying he had a chick was going to meet up with. The truth was, he wasn't in any horrible pain, he just didn't want to deal with being told he's pussy when he simply wasn't in the mood to party tonight. He was too worn out after performing, the last thing he wanted to do was get shitfaced. His head is buzzing from the shots he took earlier, causing his skull to pound. He took a long drag from the blunt, savoring the burn in his lungs. He reversed his car and started for his hotel room. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a deep green bomber jacket, his chest was bare because he had previously lost his shirt while at the show. He pulled up at the slightly high-end hotel, checked in, and went back outside to find his room. He then half haphazardly unlocked his door to chuck his luggage case across the room and re-lock the door. He collapsed on the king-size bed, still fully clothed. He had longed for this soft springy mattress all day, he propped the side of his head on a pillow. He pulled out his phone and set it on his nightstand. He clumsily kicked off his sneakers and tried to find a comfortable position. He blacked out and not even an hour later there was knocking at his door. Grumpy from being abruptly woken up, he ignores the knocking, thinking the cleaning lady would just screw off if he didn't answer. The knocking persisted, louder and more repetitive than the first knocks. He rips the sheets off and stomps toward the door angrily and annoyed. 

"GOOD FUCKING DAMMIT, WHAT THE SHIT DO YOU WANT!"  
He screams groggily. He cracks the door to where it only showed most of his face. There is a slightly smaller man, his head coming up to about Kelly's lips. He wore a black hoodie and sweats and held a small plastic bag in one of his hands. The guy had broad shoulders and was noticeably well muscled underneath his clothes The dim hallway light barely illuminated the stranger's figure, but his face was darkened out from the lack of luminosity. Something about this dude is familiar to Kelly, but right now he didn't give two shits to think that hard.

"What."

Kelly said sternly, focusing his sleep blurred vision on the dude in front of him. A small laugh escaped the man, flashing a set of white teeth. He tilted his head far back, looking down his nose into Kelly's eyes.

"Did I spoil your beauty sleep, Princess?~" 

He said in a mockingly gentle low voice. The guy stepped toward Kelly, the room light reviled his face. His piercing blue eyes stared deeply into Kelly's own. Shock spiked his body, a cold sweat developing. 

"Eminem?!" 

Kelly scrunched up his face in a perplexed way. Why is he here? What did I do? Did I say some shit? Oh, god this can't be good. Marshall pulled back his hood, exposing his clean buzz cut and sharp jawline adorned with a well-kept beard. And, as always, had a disgustingly smug smile.

"What...are you doing here?" 

In one swift motion Marshall pushed the door open and arm bared Kelly backwards, efficiently knocking the air out of his lungs and making him fall to the floor. He closed and locked the door and dropped the bag to the floor. Kelly scrambled up to stand before Marshall, sporting a violent and defiant glare. 

"THE FUCK IS YOUR ISSUE?" His words dripping venom. Marshall stood solid knowing this kid isn't at all what he barked up to be, it was almost cute how much he tried to seem tough.

"You're still talking shit even after we ended the feud. Still being an annoying shit. And when I heard you were going to be in Detroit a while for some shows, it was the perfect opportunity to talk to you."

Kelly straightened his back and stood tall, leaning back awkwardly, bending his head back to look down on Marshall. He held his arms to his sides, fists incorrectly balled, and tried to flex his chest and arms.

"Did you want to finish our beef..." 

Marshall could tell Kelly trying his hardest to look menacing, his stance was so stiff and while trying to flex he looks weird. His defiant doe-like blue eyes make him look like a puppy, a loud barker. 

"Yeah, you could say that." He strokes his brown beard thoughtfully while leaning against a wall parallel to Kelly.

His voice was rough, eliciting a shiver to run down Kelly's spine. His words somehow effected Kelly, drawing out some sensitive emotions. Just as quickly as they came, they were devoured by anger. Eminem stepped closer to Kelly, who backed up against a wall, giving him no escape. Eminem closed in on Kelly, standing and inch away from him. A lump formed in Kelly's throat, suddenly uncomfortable with their close proximity. Marshall stared directly into Kelly's eyes, emitting an overpoweringly vicious look. Kelly felt his defiant demeanor falter, and fear started rise in him. Marshall watched Kelly, amused his eyes are now avoiding his own and that he is lowering his head. 

"My reason of meeting up with you is to Make you remember just who you're fucking with." 

Whispering huskily at him. Kelly felt his blood go cold and drop down to his dick, cursing wildly at himself internally for his reaction. Marshall slammed his hand on one side of Kelly's head, making him flinch away from his arm, his eyes still shying away from him. He placed his head near the other side of Kelly's head, tilting his mouth, exhaling a breath on to his ear. Kelly's brain is on the brink of shutting down, hearing Eminem's voice this close was making his dick strain shamefully against his restrictive jeans. He can explicitly hear Kelly's breath hitch and a barely audible moan slip though his lips. Kelly slaps a hand to his mouth to silence himself. Marshall, surprised, glaces back at Kelly, his ears and face were completely flushed red, biting his knuckle and trembling. Marshall kneed the wall between Kelly's crotch, almost touching his jeans which made Kelly resort to standing on his toes so Marshall doesn't find him out. Marshall's plan can be executed perfectly, Kelly's reacting even more than expected, perfect to fuck with. Just scare him.

"I bet when you listened to my diss track you moaned like a bitch, stroking your tiny dick and finger fucking yourself as you listened to my voice." 

His deep voice rumbling throughout the room. Kelly was panting hard, shame, burning at his eyes, threatening to tear up. Embarrassment singed his skin as precum soaked his jeans, his tent starting to darken through the fabric His legs were shaking from the strain of his toes keeping him up and was slowly starting to slide down the wall. Marshall sucks in a breath and blows down the back of Kelly's neck, who whimpered in response, His predatory eyes watching as Kelly's shakes.

"I bet you screamed my name when you creamed on yourself, wishing it was me instead of your fingers spreading you open." 

His voice felt so deep and smooth in Kelly's ears, he was entirely intoxicated by it, but at the same time it was destroying his pride, to be turned into a sensitive bitch just by words. Come on you're stronger than this. 

"You'd crave my dick, for me to fuck you 'till you collapsed." Marshall whispered.

His knuckles are starting to bleed while his eyes turned blood shot as tears of shame started to well up. His dick was straining hard against his pants, it took every ounce of self-restraint to not cum right into his pants.

"You'd want me to fuck you so hard, you'd be limping for weeks."

He hung his head low, hiding his expressions from Marshall. While looking down he saw his jeans retained a large wet spot on his tent, panic started to seep into him, fearing Marshall would notice. He put his arm in front of the tent to shield it from unwanted eyes but brushed against it gently. Copious amounts of precum aided his dick to slide up his underwear, the wet friction sent a burst of pleasure through him, causing sparks to flicker across his vision. His footing slipped and his hard dick dropped on Marshall's knee, the pressure of his dick being pressed was almost too much. Marshall felt him drop on his knee with something hard on his thigh. He mindlessly rubbed deeper and unknowingly presses into Kelly's dick.

"The fuck are you doing?"  
His voice was hushed and aggravated. He cranes his neck to get a look at what Kelly was doing, who instantly arches his back. Pleasure shoots up his spine, both his hands press down on the punishing knee to get it off under his junk, Kelly's head lifts just enough for Marshall to look at him thunderstruck. Kelly's eyes were screwed shut, his thick eyelashes were wet with tears, his eyebrows drew together and let out a loud wanton moan that echoed in the room. Kelly paused, stopped like a deer in head lights, the fact that Marshall was able to make him act this way drew out some very unstable emotions. Shame got the better of him and broke him down to tears, hiccuping and sobbing while trying to escape the abusive leg. Marshall beams his eyes at him with disbelief. There is no fucking way this kid is actually doing this shit. Kelly was beyond mortified, not only does Marshall know he's turned on, he's about to jizz himself. It's dead silent in the room other than Kelly's gasping. He tries to stand still, but tremors wrack his legs from strain and numbing pleasure. His watery eyes meet with Marshall's surprised ones. He sucked in shaky breaths.

"Ple-" He gulped down a moan.

"Ple-ase mo-move your lEG."

Before Marshall could even prepare himself for the scene that was about to unfold. Kelly accidently ground his junk further against the leg and his self-restraint deteriorated. He lurched forwards and toppled onto Marshall. He gripped his jacket, and rested his head on his shoulder and let out a broken moan, sobbing while his trembling legs failed to support his weight as he came ropes in his pants, further soaking the fabric. His was breathing vigorously, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead. It horrified Marshall that Kelly suddenly seemed so beautiful, his moans were angelic, like a soft melody ringing in his ears. He had never expected the situation to escalate to this. He had only ever liked women, he loved big boobs and pussy. Fuck no he doesn't like men, It's just that Kelly was too pretty for a dude. Marshall had only ment to fuck with him a bit and leave him flustered, this went far worse than he had expected. His massive hands jerked up Kelly by the shoulders and rammed him into the wall. Kelly's head was hanging low and drew in his shoulders to make himself appear smaller, like he's trying to hide. Marshall could feel his shoulders twitch uncontrollably coupled with sniffles, his red chest heaving unevenly. His hands were still clamped on Marshall's jacket. He eyed Kelly up and down.

"Shit..Did you...did you really just..?"

Kelly became fidgety. Marshall observed as his skin burned a bright red.

"I-i um." He swallows audibly, gasping loudly between breaths.

Marshall glanced at Kelly's jeans, the zipper to the pockets were drenched in pre and cum, starting to spread down his thighs. Marshall deadpanned. This went was so much worse than he thought, actually maybe he can play along with this. The previous tent was starting to pitch up again. Marshall laughed mockingly at Kelly, glancing him up and down, belittling him. Marshall felt a predatory like instinct take over him. He wants more of Kelly, he wanted to break him. 

"You're just as sensitive as a fucking girl." 

He pins Kelly to the wall by the neck, who whimpered weakly in protest to the pain. He lets go of Marshall's jacket and latches on to the hand on his neck.

"You look so perfect this way, moaning and trembling like the bitch you are. Let's be honest how many men have you let fuck you to get this famous?"

Although the question was untrue, it stabbed at his already sensitive pride. He didn't feel like a man any more, he felt like a whore, a cunt. It was humiliating and demoralizing. He hiccups and coughs in response. He feels hot and uncoordinated, his brain was unfocused and his legs turned to noodles from his orgasm. He shakes his head left to right, fat tears streaming down his face. Marshall clicks his tongue in an impatient manner and releases Kelly's neck just to seize his jaw with a powerful hand and clutches it with bruising strength. Marshall forced him to look at him, but Kelly's irritated eyes were still avoiding his eyes. He tried to muffle his sniffles to no avail, tears kept flowing as he feebly wiped them away with his sleeves.

"Come on, fucking tell me, how many men, Faggot?" Still using a belittling baby voice still somewhat harsh. 

This snapped Kelly's defiant nature back, and he launched a punch that collided with Marshall's cheek, causing his hold on the younger rapper to give and stumbled backwards. Kelly's body turned a bright red from anger. How the fuck did he let some grandpa take advantage of him, he towered over the short shithead. Tears of pure frustration ran like hot magma down his red cheeks. He pushed off of the wall, his legs like a newborn deer's. His bomber jacket slipped off a shoulder exposing his chest and stomach which were glowing pink. Kelly raised his head to look at Marshall, who appeared even more angry than before, his eyes cut through Kelly like a knife. His fear and anxiety rose over his anger. The quiet rage that seethed from Marshall was suffocating, turning the room's atmosphere to feel heavy and dangerous. Kelly's fearful eyes meekly locked into place with Marshall's predator like ones. Kelly felt trapped in his eyes, them being like pieces of ice of which froze his body in place.  
Kelly shut his eyes, not wanting the fear of Marshall to get to him.

"Leave." 

Marshall just stood there as if he didn't hear what Kelly said. A fire engulfed his mind as rage made him blind. He snapped his eyes open but more tears just slipped out.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE B-BEFORE I-"

"Before you what?" Marshall got in his face looming alarmingly close, noses almost touching, breathing the same air as Kelly. Like his breath had been sucked out of his lungs, those frightening blue eyes put a steel pipe in his throat, rendering him unable to speak, the heat from Marshall's body was paralyzing him in place. His dick, one again, strained painfully against his wet pants. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound could be reproduced.

"The fuck you going to do? Cum in your pants?" Marshall out stretched a hand to Kelly's pants, directly pinching the cherry with his thumb and index. Kelly struggled and squirmed to get out of his death grip,  
moaning uselessly as his legs are about to give.

"LEet gO, PLEASe PLE-." His hands tried to pry the fingers off, but it only worsened the pain. He begged him, voice hitching and cutting off with more tears.

He ended the trance Marshall's eyes put on him and averted his eyes. He wriggled wildly in misery, looking down once again, bracing his fingers tight. He's clenching his teeth and biting his lip borderline bloody. The fact that Marshall was in control, and he couldn't do anything about it, was starting to sink in. 

"I was thinking of just fucking with you and letting you off the hook with you being frustrated," 

He released his digits from the hurt dick, Kelly sighing in relief. He thrust his fingers into Kelly's bleached locks and yanked his head up to his own. Kelly knew now that he fucked up big, he should've shut himself the fuck up, this shit made the remnants of his pride vanish. His scalp burned, sending shock waves down to his crotch. Kelly's teary baby blue eyes were staring into Marshall's icy ones, who could see the delicious fear pooling in his eyes, the younger rapper's pupils were blown with lust. Marshall's mouth hovered over Kelly's soft pink lips. The blonde's lips twitched, and instinctively licked them, he exhaled little whimpers while trying to breathe calmly. He had a scared and worried expression, brows furrowed together and lips trembling emotionally. He was wreaked and utterly distraught, trying so hard to quiet his cries and sobs. 

"But I'm going to have fun putting you in your place, filthy Whore."  
Marshall's dirty mouth spat words saturated in hate and poison. Kelly's ears drank up the insults, getting drunk off his voice, his mind buzzing numb, floating on clouds. With every insult his dick throbbed painfully against his wet jeans, every twitch and slip making him cry out, he was still overly sensitive from his orgasm. His thighs squeezed together, attempting to suppress his need to cum, the constricting fabric wasn't helping him at all. Marshall dragged him by the hair across the room to the outer corner of the bed. He manhandled Kelly to splay him over his lap, his iron grip on his hair. Kelly writhed and whimpered on his lap, wanting him to let go of his hair, sounding absolutely pitiful. Marshall stroke a hand down the back of his bomber, a shutter trailing up his spine, jutting his head into Marshall's grip and shamelessly thrusting his hips against his thigh. 

"Suprized you had the balls to punch me when you're crying this much."

Marshall pinched his ass hard, making him squeal, thumbing small circles into his ass, kneading and palming the skin.

"While listening to my track, did you imagine me dominating you? Tearing your ass up with my hands, bending you over so you could finally be punished by Daddy? That right, pussy boy?"

Kelly's legs were flat on the bed and propped up his upper body with his shoulders to limit the pain in the hair pulling. Marshall yanked Kelly up by the hair, making him look him in the eyes. His face contorted gracefully in suffering, his eyes starting to water again. Moaning loud until his tongue lolled out, drool dripping down his chin and neck, his eyes unfocused and scared of Marshall. What the fuck was this kid doing? Is he trying to give me a boner?

He suddenly put bruising pressure on his ass.

"You shouldn't have tried to hit me, I'm not going to stop, Even if you beg."

His stern, angry tone got Kelly's heart speeding with anxiety, which he swallowed dryly. Marshall ripped his jeans and underwear down past his knees, Kelly's cum smothered his underwear, thighs, dick and balls. As the underwear was pulled from his skin, thick ropes of cum strung from his skin to the fabric making lewd, sticky sounds. Kelly whined and sobbed as pangs of pleasure tested his endurance, the cool air hit his dick as a cum and pre gushed down his thighs to the bed. Marshall watched as the younger rapper's eyes rolled back and forms a small 'o' with his tongue peeking out dripping spit. It was obscene and pornographic, this was just about professional porno acting. Kelly can't think straight, the torturing pleasure took over his mind, the humiliation and dirty talk alone are enough to make him cum untouched. Marshall let go of his head and let him drop, his now unoccupied hand keeping his back still. The first strike came down hard, setting his nerves on fire, he let out a sad cry. A shock going straight to his dick. Marshall's arm moved like lightning, striking harder and faster with each smack. Kelly burst into tears, crying and sobbing loudly, hiding in his elbow and bit his arm to mute his mewling. The pain was overwhelming but it kept pushing him further to his breaking point. Marshall set a sadistically ruthless pace, savagely casting all his strength into every blow. The hitting doesn't seem to end, he is practically screaming from the stinging pain on his sore ass. He broke the skin on his arm with blood now pooling on his sheets, but he didn't care he just wanted the pain to end. He pressed his head into the blankets, muffling his voice, tired of how embarrassingly lewd his screams were. No matter how much he squeezed his legs, it was fruitless in stopping the endless flow of precum from dousing his tormentor's pants. He was terrified of how close he was to cumming on Marshall, the pressure in his gut was getting too much to hold in. His sobbing pleas and weepy moans fell on deaf ears as the onslaught of punishing blows seemed endless. Kelly's tears and saliva soaked the sheets. He is desperate, so desperate for something to soothe him. He snatches a pillow and buries his face deep in its velvet downy covering, its soft cool exterior giving him the comfort he needed to stay quiet. Marshall grabs the pillow and throws it out of his reach, who can now hear his fully distressed moans and broken screams reduced to raspy whines. He takes pleasure in destroying Kelly, his wails satisfied his ears. Although in the back of his head he considered he needed something to pull him through the pain, he started to feel guilty. His hand on Kelly's back turned to clasp four fingers around the underside of his jaw and pressed a thumb at his lips. He snaps Kelly's head to the side where he can see his face. His blonde hair messy and his face wet from tears and spit, his blue eyes look defeated and in pain. He moaned on the object, pressing his messy lips appreciatively on the finger. Kelly widened his jaw, his tongue guiding the digit into his hot cavern. The thumb reached to the back of his throat and clamped down on it. He gagged softly around the thumb, forcing his tongue further out of his mouth. His lips enveloped the base of the thumb and began bobbing and sucking on the object for dear life. He lovingly swallowed and licked at the thumb as he gasped and screamed as more slaps came. Marshall stopped for a second, massaging the bruised ass, letting Kelly catch his breath. He moaned and panted, trying to calm his breath simultaneously trying to suck pathetically on the finger. His abused legs were shaking, he was on the edge of blowing his load, so so close to creaming on Marshall. Kelly's dick was pinned between his abdomen and by Marshall's thigh. It was twitching wildly and throbbing painfully, precum already seeping into Marshall's sweats. Kelly shut his eyes while gasping for air, his dark eyelashes dense on his face. Marshall cracked two final smacks, much more fatal than the previous hits. The intense burn and sting ran to his dick, his eyes spring open as pleasure wracks up his spine, electricity rocketing into every limp. His back arches deep and his eyes roll back into his head. His body quivered and shook violently as he cam buckets on his pants. He was moaning opened mouthed on his thumb, choking and gasping as his shoulders jerked wildly. Marshall attentively watched his face, loving how messy and weak Kelly looks, so vulnerable and beautiful. He gingerly picks up Kelly by the chest and moves him further down the bed. His body was still wobbly and shivering, his breathing completely out of his wack. He cups the back of his head, pushing his face into the huge cum dampened splotch on his thigh and next to it was more semen on his crotch.

"Clean it, Cunt."

Kell felt the authority in his voice, he didn't want to learn what would happen if he disobeyed. Marshall keeps a strong grasp on his neck as he crazily lapped up his own cum, lapping up every drop of the liquid, sucking the fabric clean of his mess on the thigh. He licks a trail to his dick and gulps down all his juices on the prominent bulge, poking his nose. He sucks hard on it, mouthing the hard on and massaging is with his tongue. Marshall was internally conflicted about Kelly, half of him wanted to bitch him and abuse him, and the other found Kelly too cute to injure him completely. All of Kelly's moaning had gotten him hard despite his hate for the rapper. He had generally considered Kelly an annoying nuisance, a flamboyant pretty fuckboy. He found his guilt for hurting the younger rapper was catching up to him, those teary eyes and distressed voice were pulling at the strings in his heart. He gave in to his sensible side and was going to take responsibility for his actions. Marshall was hard, but there is no way he was going to force Kelly in to that. He ignored his lust and focused his attention to Kelly, who was still blood-red with wet irritated eyes

"Haa...Com'ere Kelly." 

He lifted Kelly by the legs and slotted their waists together, he had to fold Kelly like a lawn chair, so he could cradle his back. Kelly freaked out, trying to put distance between their lower halves. He thrust his arms out to push away at Marshall's shoulders with no prevail. He gives Marshall a shy side glance.

"O-h God! We do-on't need to be so-o close, I'm going to ruin your clothes!" 

Marshall traces a hand up his sides and presses a hand on the back of his neck to wedge his head into the crook of his neck. 

"Shut the fuck up. My pants are already screwed."

Kelly blushed, he did make a mess of his pants. Marshall began to pet his hair and rub circles in his back. Kelly gasped and almost purred. It was impossible that a massage felt so good, too good. To put the icing on the cake, it was Marshall, a man, giving him this magical feeling. He had always liked women and the sex he had with them, but this was different. Nothing he has ever tried with women produced the same kind of feeling. He has never found any man attractive, but he can't deny the hot, rough hands on his back were dream like. Marshall smelt intoxicatingly nice, teamed with the placid touching, sleep lidded his eyes. Marshall began to hum and whisper comforting words in his ears. Kelly wanted to ignore how wonderful it made him feel to be praised and rewarded with touching. He shifted Kelly off his lap and on the bed, who looked up confused. Marshall straightened out his clothes and yanked his hoodie down over his crotch to cover the dark spot. He snatched Kelly's phone from the stand, unlocked it and punched his number in to his contacts. He put the phone back and turned to Kelly who was sitting on the bed.

"I'll be back tomorrow night at 6, be dressed semi-formal when I get here."

Kelly sat with his thighs and calves flat to the bed with his hands nuzzled between his legs, Marshall fought the urge to pet Kelly's head good bye. He left out the door swiftly, leaving a tired Kelly on the bed. Kelly passed out dead asleep before he could take care of the sticky mess on his pants. Marshall contemplated whether or not to hand Kelly the gift at the front door, he smiled cheekily, nah let it be a surprise.


	2. Skiddadal scaddodle your dick is now a noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly get himself stuck in a shitty situation.

Kelly roused in his spacious bed to the fiery aching burn on his ass and thighs. His face twisted uncomfortably.

"F-uck!"

His voice was almost mute and left a gravel like sensation in his throat. He felt like shit, dehydrated as hell and not to mention semen crusted. Before he could get out of bed all the memories of last night hit him like a tidal wave. He hid his face in his pillow and huddled beneath his sheets. 

"Why?!"

He remembered how he sounded, how he cried, begged, moaned louder than any girl he had ever seen or been with. Marshall saw and heard everything. What confused Kelly was that he was capable of maintaining throbbing boners and cum from dirty talking and spanking, from a MAN. He liked executing bdsm like sex activities with women, he loved the control, it was sexy. He was always a top and sex with the woman bottoming was great, but why doesn't it even compare to the orgasms he indirectly received from Marshall. This can't be right, all the evil things Marshall did to him were the things he did with the chicks he'd meet. He hated the dirty talking, the pain of being talked down to was almost physical, it was beyond humiliating, but his dick stayed hard regardless of his heart.  
Was he gay now? No? No! He has only ever liked girls, ass, tits, and pussy.   
What the fuck does this mean? He felt horrible, mouth and skin, both equally gross. 

"I need a shower and some water."

He swings his legs over the bed side, the bruises on his ass surged a dull throb up his backside, the image of Marshall forcing his way with him and mercilessly abusing his legs branded his mind. He was winded for a second, his dick puffing up to a half-chub from the memory. He suppresses a scream, the last thing he wants to think about is Marshall. He almost trips over his own feet when reaching for the mini fridge next to the night stand. He obtained the bottle and downed it in a few large gulps. On the nightstand he reaches for his phone, 12:42 pm displayed. Waking up at this time was kinda early considering his trashed sleep schedule. He unlocks it and it shows two messages from Marshall sent earlier this morning, the name rose blood to Kelly's face, his face scrunches up agitated. Rich Fucktard, he bitterly hissed. Fuck him, that asshole thinks I'm actually going to listen to him? After the shit show that was last night? Hell no, I won't give him the benefit of thinking he has power over me! Who does he think he is, expecting me to just easily brush off what he did!

"I don't want to think about this, Oh, dear God."

He limps to his suitcase, which was near the bathroom and dropped to his knees. 

"Oww~."

His ass hurts like absolute hell, every step is instant insanity. Marshall is so cruel, couldn't he have been a bit more gentle and not completely sadistic. Yeah, he did bitch here and there after the beef ended, but it was all bullshit and petty stuff not to mention he already apologized for the pic comments. Why would he go out of his way just hurt and humiliate him over stupid things, it was unjust, Marshall was overreacting, or am I at fault. Kelly felt anger simmer within him.

"Fuck the sadistic piece of shit, I did nothing wrong. He's just a power abusing! Egotistical ass-hat!" 

Kelly knew he was just being butt hurt, quite literally, and trying to comfort himself with empty words but Marshall no dought bitched him and spanked him like he was a child in his own hotel room. It was painfully obvious who had power over whom. He shook his head violently to rid his head of undeniable facts.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

He pried open the suitcase and ripped out some clothes. He struggled standing back up to walk to the bathroom, his legs about to give from the pain. He slumped on the bathroom door for support and stumbled with in. The bathroom was huge, a bar sink and wall mirror on one side and the other had decorative shelves and such. In the back were two clouded glass doors which held a toilet and shower. He started the water and began to undress in front of the mirror wall. He hooked his fingers onto the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his back, popping his head out. He went pale as he saw his reflection. 

"What THE FUCK!" 

His eyes were puffy and an alarming red color, his lip was scabbed with blood, his thighs were covered in blue and purple welts. He turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder to evaluate the damage, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Blue and black-ish hand marks littered his ass, drastically noticeably on his light skin.

"Marshall is a fucking monster!"

He looked down his body, his ass and thighs stained with cum. His legs were crude and the B.O. was putrid. He cringed at himself, this was absolutely nasty. He hopped in the shower and slathered his figure in extensive amounts of soap. He snagged a small white rag from the shelves outside the shower and began to scrub his skin raw and angry. He then globed some shampoo into his knotted hair, fingers scratching at his scalp. The hot water soothed over his bruises, steam fogging the stall glass. Thoughts lay heavy like bricks in his skull, depleting his already low energy just by standing. He tentatively bent his legs and placed his butt on the tile, a faint pang of stings danced along his ass and thighs. 

"Nghhh~" 

He struggled to find a comfortable position but settled with hugging his knees to his chest. Water cascading down his head, and streaming down the crease of his spine. He replayed last night, every detail and sound clear as day. He humiliated himself. He has always thought of himself as pretty masculine, and prided himself on the fact he could pull girls, chicks always begging him to fuck them. Call his cat nip cause he's a pussy magnet. Marshall stripped that pride clean off of him, purposefully watching him squirm, wanting him vulnerable. Kelly hated exposure, he hated how Marshall had peeled away as his defenses and sitting there was the real Kelly, and Marshall could see everything. What pained him the most wasn't the bruises, it was Marshall's words. To be feminized as a slutty bitch, hurt especially coming from his long time idol. Marshall used the most insulting and scornful voice when addressing him. His eyes frowned down on him like he was the lowest form of human trash, like he was a deformity. The pure, saturated hate and anger that seethed from Marshall, plunged deep into Kelly's mind and heart, traveling to his soul. His words crushed Kelly. To Marshall, he is nothing but an annoying fuck-boy wanna be. Kelly wanted to ignore how much Marshall had upset him, but the tears already came. He swore at himself for letting Marshall's get to him, but it doesn't matter what the old man thinks, his fan's tell him he's great 24/7. The boo's of his own fan's distantly rang in his head, remembering the concerts where he had tried to plat kill shot. He bumped his head into his knee.

"Nothing seems to go my way."

How the hell is he supposed to fuck a girl when he literally is one now. He scoffed at himself. He stomach drops as he goes ice-cold. Now that he thinks about it Marshall could've had a camera or phone. Kelly was avoiding eye-contact with Marshall as much as he could yesterday, so there is a possibility. He pulls at the blonde locks on his head, fretting the worst.

"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Marshall could have half naked photos or videos of him. 

"The messages! He's probably blacking mailing me and wanting to discuss the conditions and terms!"

He chewed anxiously at his inner cheek, tears of frustration welling up. If that gets posted, his career is over. Homosexuality is hella frowned upon in rap culture, if this gets out he'll be hounded by press and get harassed on the streets. He wouldn't get any type of respect, it terrified him that if people thought he was gay he'd walk the streets and be ganged up on or worse raped out of spite. Colson formerly know as Machine Gun Kelly now know as Kelly the faggot, a head line like that would shame him for the rest of his life. What the fuck would happen to him and Cassie. With no income he and Cassie would have to convert to how life was when she was a baby. Oh! Dear god, he'd sell a kidney and a limb before he'd ever let her experience being dirt poor again. Tears flowed endlessly. He'd agree to anything Marshall says, just so he doesn't post it. Why does back luck tail him like a shadow, the second best thing to come in his life, and he goes and fucks it up. 

"What the fuck have I done? I'm so sorry, Cassie, my baby girl."

He shuts off the water and runs out of the bathroom with a towel in hand. He briskly dries himself with a cotton material. It's been a while since he's woken up, what happens if Marshall's mad that he hasn't responded. He imagined Marshall coming back with a renewed anger, Kelly swallowed dryly. The last thing he wants is Marshall to be angry again and take it out on him, he's scared. He exhaled sharply from the nose, fuck that! He ain't scared, he just,,,wasn't prepared for Marshall yesterday. His dry hands wipe away tears as he lifts the phone with his new-found confidence from the stand and looks at the time, 1:30, he unlocks it and goes to messages. 

Marshall: Dress semi formal tonight, I'll pick you up at 6 pm sharp.

Marshall: :)

The tears came flooding again, Marshall dare believe that after what he did, he would even want to be around him, and he texted a smile, a FUCKING SMILE. Kelly stood there with his other hand balled tight, this was utterly irritating. A weight from his body lifted when Marshall didn't mention a video or picture, he sighed loudly. Shit! Maybe he wanted to discuss it in person over a meal! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! The fear came back in an instant, what the hell is he going to do? Wait... Marshall is returning at six pm, yesterday he caught me off guard but today I'm going to make sure I'm ready. He got calmer as he realized he could just beat the shit out of Marshall and force him to delete the evidence. Hell yeah! He can take that old fucker! His eyes regained his defiant glare. He went back to his bathroom to finish putting clothes on. Kelly's mind was a freeway of chaotic thoughts, a freak accident car pile up. Shit! What happens if Marshall already posted the evidence and was luring him into a car to be raped! Crap, he hadn't thought about of that! He quickly strutted out of the bathroom while yanking up his gym shorts, he caught his phone and his fingers dashed across the screen to search the web about him. He scrolls across the screen, Okaaay... There are only shit post news articles about their beef and other bull, nothing about him and some specific gay shit...yet. He throws his phone onto his bed and follows suit with the device. He dives head first on the mattress, arms spread and belly down. Marshall is a horrible fucker, bullies him and tries to take him to dinner just to blackmail him, he must really hate him. A familiar sting makes his heart pang, an unbearably deep ache. Kelly replays yesterday, reliving the hell, it hurt more than he could express when Marshall got violent. He then faintly remembers what Marshall did before leaving yesterday. What was it again? It was blurry when it happened, but he could distantly remember the feeling. A large warm hand caressing his back with loving intent. A wave of goosebumps washed over the small of his back, trailing up to his neck in full body tremors. A surprised moan bubbled out of his mouth, his petite lips immediately pressed together, muffling his voice. The spreading warmth encased his body in a surreal like sensation. His skin heats up, his mind piecing together a ghost of Marshall embracing him. The distant echo of him murmuring against his neck in a heavy tone. It's almost like he is in the room with Kelly. For a moment Kelly longed for the delicate touches, craving the sense of security and praise. He snagged his fingers into the sheets and held a death grip. No! Marshall is a sick, perverted old man, who likes to take advantage of people. He's stressed just thinking of Marshall. The name left a sour taste in his mouth, all his anxiety has his gut uneasy. He thumped his crown to his bed to silence his endless concerns, he was beyond fed up with his overthinking. Marshall was mocking him then, holding him like an upset child and comforting him as such. Kelly hated that he loved every second of it, he hated that it was incredible to him. He started to tear up again.   
"Shi-t."   
He was never this emotional, he had a knack of bottling up any pain and cleverly hiding it. Then Marshall comes and shatters everything and left Kelly in a puddle of his own misery. He turns his head toward the door, tears dripping across his skin like molten glass to the bed sheets. A black bag at the foot of the door caught his attention, when Marshall came over yesterday he did have a bag in hand before barging in his room. Though he never said anything about it. He sniffs as he rises from the bed and strides toward the bag, he seizes the plastic handles and returns to the enormous bed with his find. Curiosity piqued his interest, what kind of bullshit did Marshall leave? He stood at the foot of the bed as he dumps the contents onto the soft sheets. He sorts through the variety of thin fabrics, he questioned why they were so lacey. He pulled out a small black mesh fabric and used both his hands to stretch it for a closer inspection. His face lights up with embarrassment as he dropped the material.

"Why is there a lingerie?!" 

The fabric he held was a pair of tiny black panties with a micro fishnet sides. He organized all the items on his bed, so he could see everything clearly. He blushed madly, he could just about pass out from how heated his head is getting. He clasped a hand over his mouth as he processed the scene before him. Two sheer black diamond patterned thigh highs with lace tops, an extremely lacy black piece of underwear with garter straps, a dark mesh bra with thin black straps. Next to the neat layout of clothes was an extravagant pair of ebony red bottom stilettos, the stem of the heels held the girth of a pencil and were eight inches tall at most. 

"Why the fuck would Marshall bring these?" 

There was no way in hell Marshall would have brought these here for himself. Marshall was way too stalky for the size of the garments, though spotting him in heels would be hilarious. He must have bought the set for Kelly, somehow expecting him to wear them. Marshall would have forced him into wear all of this, just to see him suffer. It pissed Kelly off that he deemed him as compliable, he'd rather cut off a finger before someone coerces him into wearing a lingerie.

He ran a finger over the fabrics, all soft with remarkably thin material, it was suspiciously regal. He winced away from the bed. This must have cost a shit ton, and with the red bottoms, he had to have spent a minimum of two thousand. Kelly's face tinted a bright pink, brows raised and unsure with his position.

Marshall picked out each article of clothing with him in mind. Thinking of how a product would fit him and how they would suit him. He bought all these clothes for him. Eminem, the rap god himself, gave him an expensive semi-thoughtful gift. He squeezed the sides of his arms and nibbled at his lip.

"Marshall, is... disgustingly perverted." 

He studied the insidious black garments for what seemed like an eternity, they hypnotized him, pulling him closer. The delicate lace called to him, his skin itching for the fabric's softness. He imagined the drag of the mesh material on his pale skin, the contrast of dark and light colors. He wants to try them on at least once. His hand wandered over to the rows of clothing, but he stopped himself. No, Marshall bought these with the intention of him wearing them. He'd never wear these for Marshall. His pride kept his opinion strong, but a small voice in his mind reminded him that Marshall wasn't in the room. It's just Kelly in the room, no one else can see him, Marshall can't see him. Kelly was going to wear this for himself. He mustered up the courage to further his hand to the bed, his fingers extracted the thigh highs from the mattress. Though he was alone, it felt like eyes were burning through the walls and searing his skin, judging him, a male about to wear something he knew we wasn't supposed to. He dropped his sweats and sat on the end of the bed. He took a deep breath, you've already come this far, there's no backing out. He bent over and pointed his foot into the stocking and shifted the thin material over his foot and pulled the rest up to his upper thigh. He gasped at how nice it felt on him, it hugged his legs but was airy and light. He mirrored the left leg on the right, both thighs garnished with lace. The thigh highs made his legs elegant, the black had a deep purple undertone that shone in the light. He bunched up his shirt and chucked it to the floor, he hooked a finger under one of the bra straps and brought it over his head. He slid the bra down his chest, catching a nipple in the process which induced a sigh. He fit the bra correctly on his chest, straitening out the black straps. He peers down at his chest, then down his thighs. He smiled wide. It feels right, why hasn't he done this before? He shimmies his boxers off the thigh highs and let them fall to the floor, he then wiggled his foot out of the hem. He giddily scoops up the pair of panties and slotted his legs into the holes, when the silk touched his crotch he nearly moaned. He clicked the garters in place to connect the panties and the socks.

"It's soo soft!"

He rolled onto his back, giggling and rubbing his legs together, relishing the velvet texture of the socks. He turned his head to the sheets at the shoes, he could stab someone with heels that sharp. He handled the shoes with caution when lowering them level to the floor. They were dangerously tall, the attitude these two heels screamed for someone of status, the pumps of "the Bitch'. While sitting, he slipped a heel on and did the same for the other. They fit perfectly, Marshall really did put in effort into putting together the gift. He wobbly stood up and doubled back over onto the bed. 

"How do women do it? They make it look so easy." 

Fueled by determination he strode to the bathroom, eager to see if it was worth his time putting on this outfit. He passed the threshold and clamped his eyes shut, traveling further into the back where the wall mirror had more space. Heels clacking on the tile. Once finally in the back he meekly glimpsed at himself. 

"Oh shit-"

He hid his face in his hands, appalled that he wore all the clothes. He looked like a sexy...tree. The lacy bra accentuated his flat chest providing it a fuller effect, the higher part of the garter sat on his waist contributing to a petite figure, the panties below it hardly cover his balls, let alone his dick. His member was fastened to his pelvis by a weak band in the underwear. His thighs seemed thicker from the dark exterior of the stockings, his appearance doubled in lewdness with the garters. The heels really completed the seductive fit, confidence in his step knowing he does look good. God this is weird.

He walked back to the bed with a swagger in his step. He settled back down, rattled that he has taken a fondness towards some feminine clothing. 

"I look like a sexy tree."

He turns his leg over to the side examining the stem length and huffs as he extends the leg to stretch it.

"I'm like seven feet tall now."

He rests his back on the bed and slaps a hand down on the black bag to feel the air rush out, only to have an object obstruct the blow. He made a puzzled expression as he dove a hand into the bag for an investigation. He hauled out two small packages, and two heavy-duty batteries and a small light gray egg with a twist dial pad. The egg package's instructions were in a foreign language. Maybe it was an Asian product?   
He opened the plastic and laid out the twist dial and the egg, they both could fit in the palm of his hand. The twist dial was a small rounded plastic slate with a nob that had three settings high, low, and medium, and the egg was about two inches diameter. He ripped out the batteries and laid them next to the previous items.   
Why did Marshall buy him a plastic egg, he raised the's packaging, scanning the colors and objects on the box. Hearts and winky faces. Kelly was so done with Marshall.

"He... He fucking got me a vibrator."

He was baffled at how far Marshall has gone with his inappropriate gifts. He brings a hand to his neck, fingers rubbing at his Adam's apple. 

"That is s-o gro-oss."

His member sprung to life, curiosity beaming for the egg. His body desired a test run of the little egg. He hesitated, putting something in himself is a lot gayer than wearing women's clothing. Fuck it, he has stilettos on, how much gayer can he really get. With some tinkering with the round object, he was able to unscrew the top and stick a battery in the cavity and re-screwed it. He put the other battery into the detachable back of the dial pad and clicked the plastic together, sealing the battery in place. He trots over to his night stand and opens a drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube and retreats back to the bed. He flushes as he fans out his legs, slithering a hand to the back of his panties, prodding at his entrance through the fabric. He bit his tongue, a low whine sounding from him. He reclined, back flush to the sheets as a finger hooked under the panties and sunk into his hole slowly. Kelly hissed, unused to the low burn, it his first time with anal on himself. Once the finger was knuckle deep, he sucked in a quick breath and added another. He exhaled sharply, the pain was subsiding and the pleasure from stretching gradually replaced it. He twisted and scissored his digits, he refused to moan, his voice sounded shamefully erotic in his ears. After a few minutes of pumping his fingers and gasping, he figured he was prepared well enough for the next stage. He clumsily coated the egg with lube and ushered the object to his lower half. The cool exterior of the egg kissed his hole. He breathed deeply, convincing himself again why he thought this was a good idea. 

"One, two, three-" 

He plunged it into himself, he went rigid, a whimper rolling off his lips. His dick jumped, precum already leaking off the side, threatening to stain the panties. He felt his vision whiteout as he pushed it past his g-spot, power currents surged from his hips down to the tips of his toes. 

"Oh~." 

He controlled his breathing as he drove the egg deeper, his fingers kept pushing until they hit the knuckle, his hole was very tight and sucked the egg in further down the cavity and settled higher than Kelly would have preferred. He paused letting out a labored wail, he can feel the object lodged deep into himself.   
He grabbed the twist dial and thumbed at the knob, accidentally setting it to high. He shrieked as powerful vibrations punched his gut. Pleasure hit him like a train, all muscles taut and twitching, moaning between gasps. The pressure within his gut blew up like a ballon in a millisecond, it was building up fast. His member lay weeping on his abdomen, precum wetting the panty band and the top garter half. His eyes couldn't focus, everything was blotted with static. His eyes dilated and rolled into the back of his head, his pupils almost covered by his eyelids. He bit his tongue and kept his lips clamped, his wails still audible through his mouth. 

"HA- o-off, OFF! NE-EED IT OFF!"

He huffs as his thumb stumbles with the knob, his vision blurry, and seems to have lost his sense of direction as he frantically tried to turn the knob with one hand. He cums with a scream, his body going stiff as he arches his back, the syrupy substance splattered all over his belly, the powerful release lead to Kelly breaking off the knob with his thumb. The vibrator was still going strong and brutally attacking his insides, he slammed his legs together to stunt the pleasure but it only seemed to worsen. He hardly noticed that he had broken the dial, now unable to use the knob, it was stuck on high. His body surged with pleasure as if being electrocuted, not even a minute has passed, and he wanted it out. He wheezed and choked on high-pitched moans, the vibrations were so violent that his ass began to ebb in pain. 

"Sh-It-!"

He shoves the panties down his thighs, stopping as his calves, in a frenzied panic, freeing his prick from its elastic prison, bobbing with precum dripping from the head. He hikes a leg up on the mattress and holds his thigh in place with one hand. He rams his two long fingers into his hole, searching deep for the device, his legs shaking from stimulation. Sweat formed at his brow, running down his cheek bone, inhaling with quick breaths, moaning as his fingers desperately dug at his walls. He squints his eyes, his eyebrows slanted in a worried expression, his fingers reach the knuckle, yet they still can't get the egg. Every stroke of his fingers rub at his prostate, sending tremors to his thighs. He adds another finger to aid the other two, but with every surge of pleasure that burns in his gut, his strength is being sapped away. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, pared with a deafening ringing noise. No matter how hard he tried to retrieve the sinister object, his fingers could never reach high enough. He cums yet again, clenching down hard on his finger, white ropes are ejected onto the carpet. Usually the most he had ever came in a session was twice rarely three times, never going any farther due to easily tiring out. He already feels drained and squeezed dry, he doesn't know how long he can take this treatment. His legs were exhausted from the strain of the practically abusive pleasure rushing all over his body, the bruises on his ass stinging, his fingers weakly prodding up for the egg he knows he can't get out. The ominous weight in his gut returns, stirring hot within. He whines out a curse as he figures he can't stop the abuse, he throws his head back and lets out a pained cry. His blue eyes well up, pinks lips quivering. He won't be able to endure this for much longer. He has the shittiest luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro its so fuking hard to put ur thoughts on paper, kudos to the writters who are able to produce the most smack fan fics ever. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, the next chapter is worth it, fluff stuff beware and shrexy stuff.


	3. Oh how the turnttables have... turned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KElly gets som help.

Marshall sat in a tall bar stool near the end of his marble island table, pen in hand and scribbling aimlessly on a notepad. He supported the weight of his head in one open hand while the other wrote. He wore a loose white tee and a pair of black sweat pants. He couldn't focus on writing lyrics, his mind was too preoccupied by last night's fiasco. He grimaced at the nonsense scratched on the paper, within a second he crumpled the notes and had it join the other used papers in the trash bin beside him. He swiped a hand over his face and combed some fingers through his beard. Yesterday he had meant to find Kelly at his hotel and fuck with him a bit, some dirty talk and then explicitly talk about him wearing the lingerie and stilettos. Then as a finale, tell him he's gotten him something even better than the first two presents, a mini vibrator for when he gets a little horny and wants to fuck him. Marshall thought he was going to get flustered and angry, he was not prepared for Kelly to react in such a drastic way. His mind had been rewinding the moments when Kelly had come from his knee, and when he had spanked him. He could almost hear the breathy moans and gasps. Kelly was annoyingly pretty beforehand, but once the dirty talk took effect, and he turned all shy and embarrassed, he had gotten stupidly cute. Ever since yesterday, Marshall was dying on the inside from a major guilt trip. He had never ment to lay his hands on Kelly, and even if he did he didn't think he would care about it, but once he got him bawling his eyes out while being splayed on his lap, he immediately regretted everything he has done to him.

"It was supposed to be a joke, how the fuck did it go so far south ?"

He's definitely going to need to apologize for everything. He checked his watch, it was currently 2:30 p.m. It has been many hours since he had texted Kelly his plans for tonight. Marshall knows he probably always goes to sleep at ungodly hours all the time, so there is a chance he is still out cold. Or Kelly was purposefully ignoring him because he hates his guts for what he did, that sounded like a more probable reaction from Kelly. Marshall's guilt was eating away at his productivity, if he doesn't end up apologizing he will waste too many work days just thinking about him. He figures a dinner is not enough to be forgiven, that would be too simple, he needs to buy him apology gifts. He glares mournfully at his notebook. What the hell can he buy for him that he'll like? He stretches his back and leaves his chair to find his car keys.

"I have a couple of hours before six, I can find something. "  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly's body was overheating, like he was being boiled in lava. His stomach and chest were pressed against the bed, his head buried in a pillow while his legs twitched wildly on the sheets. The vibrator was still on even after an hour had pasted. The vibrations attacked his hole, overwhelming pleasure frying all his nerves, his dick spasmed painfully in his fist as he held in another load. Sweat drenched him from head to toe, every muscle flexing tight in agony. He cried hard into a pillow, an hour's worth of tears dampening the fluffy mass. He whimpered as crippling stimulation converted his brain to jelly, he could barely feel the blankets beneath him just the rushing of blood circulating through every limb. It was torture going through the pain. While one hand was gripping his dick, the other was inserting the nozzle of the lube bottle to his entrance. He hoped the lube would ease the device out of him, unlodging it from his guts. He moaned into the pillow as he emptied almost half of its contents into himself incidentally, his hips shook as the cool substance rushed up his walls filling up his hole deep inside. A sharp surge of electricity ran up his spine, his eyes rolled back as he came again but nothing came out. He held his breath, he had lost track of the times he has came so far, he stopped after 14. The compression in his dick felt like it was going to pop, he could feel an area in him had expanded and pressed against many abused nerves, his member was stinging, the head agitated from cumming one too many times. With his other hand he starts to finger himself again, avoiding his sensitive spots and just tries to go as far as his fingers would let him. The tips of his fingers brush the plastic but aren't able to go any further, lube rushes out of his entrance in time with his fingers thrusts. He grunts in frustration, and angles his hips down to get more room. His hand was cramping up from his crushing hold on his dick, his hand's muscles locked up and finally released his deprived man hood. He screamed as he flooded the sheets with at least three loads of pent up semen. His ass contracts onto his digits, pushing more lube out and dripping down his cheeks and inner thighs to the wet sheets. He bit the pillow's covers and his vision blacks out as he rode out the immobilizing waves of heat exploding out of his prick. His thighs feebly bind together, trembling as they endure the powerful orgasm. The head of his dick was swollen and panged sharply, just as quickly as he emptied his loins pressure was building up again. His brain short circuited and he passed out, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth, he lay motionless on his bed like a log on the sheets. A minute later and hes thrusted back into reality and the vibrations come two times stronger than before. He whines as he arches his back and shoves his face deeper into his pillow. Both his hands were locked up at the joints, too stiff and strained to move. He withdrew his hands from his lower half and grips the soft pillow at his head. He wants it to die already, how the hell does a tiny ass vibrator last so long. He is begging for death to swallow his body whole at this point. His ears could only hear static while he was shifting in and out of consciousness. Excruciating pain beat his cranium, his skull seemed it was on the brink of imploding. Sweat rolled down the slope of his shoulders, his mouth was so dry and sticky, his saliva was too thick to swallow and became somewhat frothy. He's desperate for water, if he waits any longer he may actually die. Moaning and hiccuping he fights to raise his body, his arms scuffled across the sheets as he crawls off the bed. The moment his wiggly legs leave the bed-side and hit the floor, he reaches another orgasm, and he drops to the floor. The garter on his left leg snapped and the sock slipped to his calf as he fell. In a crouched position he can explicitly feel the vibrator torture a bundle of nerves. He crammed his back on the bed frame and his legs spasm, butterflying his thighs, shuttering them open and closed. His chest jerked and jolted sporadically, his blue eyes were delirious as his jaw screwed shut and his fingers clutched the sheets, holding on for dear life. He ripped the bedding as he came squirting all over the carpet, shrieking as his thighs slammed together, quivering as his boiling juices soaked his thigh highs, streaming down his calves and wetting down to the shoes. His hole contracted and globs of warm lube drained out in a gooey and stringy fashion. He kept squirting, multiple bursts of clear liquid dribbled down his soft dick, cascading between his ass to meet the floor. His high ended, eyes wide as his lungs burned from hyperventilation, he gathered all his strength and stood hunched over in discomfort. He was relived that quirting stung less than ejaculating, he let out a labored sigh and wobbled to the fridge and a sweaty arm scooped up three water bottles and staggered to the bed. His ruined heels tracked dark prints on the floor in its wake. He toppled over on the bed, his knees gave way and his upper body hit the surface, exerting the remains of his energy to slide the rest of his limbs up. He lets out a silent screech as a climax sneaks up on him, more piping hot liquids spout from his dick washing over the tops of his thighs, adding to the slimy sheen on them. He claws his way back on the bed too spent to even raise his head, blonde locks saturated with sweat. He turned a cheek to the bed and cracked open a water bottle and chugged it empty in seconds and did so with another bottle. He just lays stagnant as he weeps, his ass buzzing in dull twinges of pain. Time seems to be passing so slow, maybe a couple hours have already rolled by, Kelly doesn't even know how long it has been since he last checked his phone. Everything is blindingly numb and hot, he's past out at least four times already. Hes sobbing, begging for a way out of this never-ending hell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The sky darkened, his head lights bright on the asphalt. Marshall drove along the high way, his clammy hands on the wheel, thumbs tapping anxiously at the leather. He had a white button up with black slacks and dress shoes on, shirt tucked into the pants, he was crisp and pristine. He glanced down at his clothes, was he too formal? He was starting to have second thought on his fit, he should've dressed casual instead. In his passenger seat was a cellophane bag with a box of stupidly expensive chocolates, a small stack of vintage super hero comics, and a chunky four-foot seal plush. He had spent a couple hours searching  
the internet for better insight on Kelly's favorite things and hobbies and such. His eyes darted back and forth between the gifts and the road.

"I hope he likes them."

But will he even accept the gifts? He's probably going to be pissed if I waltz back up to his hotel, maybe there's a slight chance he will listen to me. He exits the high way and nears his destination, he whips out his phone and texts Kelly he'll be there in ten minutes.

He pulls into the hotel parking lot and kills the engine. He sets the gift bag in the back to clear out the front  
seat, he'll give it to him after they eat, it'd be kinda awkward giving it to him beforehand. He walks out of the car, locks it and makes a bee-line to Kelly's room. He stood at the door, nervously wiping his sweaty hands on the front of his pants.

"I wasn't this sweaty before."

He grumbled as he aired out his shirt. He checked the time, six P.M. sharp. He swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked on the wood. He waited, his eyes fixated on the door handle expecting it to turn. He peeked at his watch, a minute passed. He tilts his head in question, did he not hear it? He knocks again, making each one louder and harder then the previous. He waits, still no answer.

"Did he leave?"

That would make sense, if he were Kelly he would've switched to another hotel in a heart beat, staying would be dangerous for him. He stuffed his hand in his pockets and shrugged.

"Shit... Well, I tried."

He turns his back to the door. Something was off, a gut feeling tingled, he needs to check the handle. He whisked an arm behind himself and griped the handle. He pushed down and it clicked, it was open.

"Why is it open?"

He knows he shouldn't just go into the room without permission, but he seriously wanted to know if Kelly was here. At least he can drop off the gift if he doesn't want to see him. He creaks the door open and steps halfway in, soft moans floated throughout the air, flowing melodically in his ears. It was feminine sounding yet too velvety for a woman. Hmm... he was blown off so Kelly could fuck a slut, damn seven hundred dollar dinner reservation down the drain. He sneakily shut the door, hidden by the entry way, the bed out of view. He didn't know why he stayed here or what he was expecting by walking in on Kelly. His face was emotionless and cold as he stepped out of the shallow hallway and faced the bed. He paused for a second,   
that bitch on the bed is tall as fuck ,where the hell was Kelly. As he got closer the truth dawned on him, arousal punched him in the gut, he stumbled back a few paces a hand drawn up to scratch at his neck, he was stunned. His face turned red, the short blonde hair and long ass legs were unmistakably Kelly's. He wore the clothes he gave to him as a joke, both the lingerie and stilettos, and from the ripped packages on the bed, Kelly was probably moaning because he was using the vibrator he gave him. Marshall didn't actually think he'd use any of it, he never put much thought into him really wearing them, to him it was just a practical joke, but what Kelly was wearing was no laughing matter. It was down right illegal how sexy he looked in the skimpy garments, somehow his lean and tall figure pulled together the fit without him looking overly slutty. Marshall can hear a low vibrating as Kelly was whining lewdly in a pillow with both his hands under it, situated belly down on the bed with his thighs pinned together spasming violently, his calves folded over one another. One side's garter had snapped and the sock was at the top of his calf, the other was still intact but they were both completely wet, shining a deep purple. Kelly was doused in sweat, his hair and skin visibly beading with moisture, most of the white sheet around him was dark from his bodily fluids. Marshall approached Kelly from behind, spectating with great interest. Kelly's body suddenly seized, he squealed as he came, bubbling torrents of his cum spewed onto the bed, seeping through his closed legs, pure white semen painting both his thighs. The strong scent of semen and sweat punched Marshall with arousal, blood pumping to his soft member. Kelly's head rose from the pillow voicing out a loud pained whine while shaking his head left and right.

"hnnnnggggnnhhHHH-! NO NO NO NO NOO!- haa~ pleAS-e tuRn OFf! Turn OFF, TURN OFF, TURN OFF, TURN OFF, FUcK!!!!"

Kelly's voice broke pitifully, sniffles and hiccups filling the room. His body twisted and jerked on the bed, contracting unpleasantly from the torturous vibrations. His legs spread and hoisted his hips higher, accidentally giving Marshall a full view of his ass and dick. An arm rushed under his body and between his twitching thighs, desperately fingering three fingers deep into his hole, arching his back and tilting his ass upward, leaning into the distressed thrusts. Kelly held the pillow tight to his neck and chest, his forehead resting on his arm.

"COME ON, COME ON-! al-most~, ple-ease, pleas-e, pah-lease, come on~"

His voice died off into silence, he trembled as his legs crammed back shut with his hand and dick stuck in place, his ass clamped down on his fingers, squeezing down on his g-spot brutally.  
He sobbed as he squirted a waterfall, cascading over his calves and trickling down from his stilettos.

Oh god, he's in pain, what the fuck do I do! Marshall began to panic, he gripped Kelly by hips and rolled him over on his back, he didn't seem to register that Marshall was even here. The spot were he was previously, was caked in cum and sweat, nearly soaking the whole bed. Marshall was in awe of the sheer amount of liquid on the bed, how long has he been like this? He examined the bed, the slate dial remote caught his eye, the space where the dial should have been, was broken off, inabling it to be controlled. Jesus Christ! Without being able to turn off the vibrator, he must have been on the bed for hours just writhing in pain. He hovered over the mattress, supporting his weight with a leg on the bed and the other on the floor, he caught his jaw and made him focus on him, Kelly's eyes were half lidded and bleary. Marshall can feel the racing thrum of his veins, his entire body was slack and noodle like, he was thoroughly fucked out of reality. Don't fucking die on me you little shit! Kelly shuddered and hiccuped wetly as he stretched out his legs, using his fingers to gape his entrance obscenely.

" It's stuck, i-it ha hurts~."

Why is he cute? Even when he's wrecked and sweaty, and now he's begging him to help finger fuck something out of him. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a boner. I can't fucking belive I'm about to finger the twerp who fucking dissed me. He had to be hearing things, he coughs awkwardly, no one he had ever been with was on Kelly's level of lewd. He stares into Kelly's eyes and then his lower half, having no clue on what to do.

"D-do you.. want me t-?"

Kelly went ballistic, ripping Marshall's hand from his face and slapping it to his pelvis, he was demented, driven mad after hours of waiting. He dug a hand into Marshall's shirt and tugged them close, he huffed out with an open mouth with his teeth bared.

"FUCKING GET IT OUT! PLEASE!"

His out burst startled Marshall and he did what he was asked. With the hand on his pelvis he slid down and dipped two fingers into his hole. Kelly unfurled his hand from Marshall fell back with a thud, hiding his face with a pillow and groaned into it. He was very loose and wet, he must have fingered himself for a hell of a long time. The inner area of Kelly was very hot and squishy, after a minute of proding around his cavity he tapped his fingers on the plastic device. He felt Kelly tighten and go rigid.

"Ri-ight the-re~"

Marshall's eyebrows twitched in a concerned fashion, his heart was pounding and his groin was heating up with lust. Seeing Kelly moaning and screaming like crazy was stirring up thoughs and emotions he has never had. Kelly's legs wrap around his waist and clutch him tight. the room felt like it was spinning, all his blood seemed to be flowing to his dick leaving him a bit dizzy. Why do his thighs feel so soft on me? His fingers have reached it's full length in Kelly and they sustained a slippery hold on the device, with some hassleing he was able to extract the egg, which made a wet pop as it exited. Kelly gave a muffled mewl and came while his hips jerked wildly, but nothing left him as he orgasmed. He was squeezed dry and it hurt his dick internally as it constricted. He shot a hand down to his dick to alleviate the pain and his legs squeezed around his wrist. He thrashed on the bed as his orgasm hit him hard.

"Ah- fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuucK!!"

Marshall just drank in the scene, adoring Kelly's voice, his elegantly long legs, beutiful eyes, and cute hair. Missing the dinner reservation was worth seeing this. Near the end of his orgasm he was able to squirt, flowing from his limp dick down the crease of were his thighs met. His body relaxes and he flatens out, breathing heavy.

"Haaa."

Its finally over, his dick is numb and all his muscles are on fire but its over. He almost jumped out of his skin when Marshall touched his knee. His stance quite uncomfortable and awkward.

"Do you need help getting to the shower?"

What did he say? Kelly was out of it, wavering in and out of consciousness, his ears felt muffed. Something about a shower? He glanced at himself for a second, sweat and cum pooled on his stomach and his thighs dripping. Augh.. fucking nasty, I do need to shower. Wait why the fuck is he here? Was it already six? He did say he was coming over to pick me up at six. He turned pink, he has absolutinly no luck, caught masterbating and wearing gay shit, fuck. Now Kelly is steaming up with anger, he was caught in the act and helped by the last person he would want see at the moment. He huffed and shuffled to the side of the bed oppisite of Marshall. His voice was very strained and weak.

"I don't need help from yo-"

Right as he stood from the mattress corner, he dropped to the floor, both his legs converted to noodles with no strength. With in seconds Marshall ran around the bed frame to him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. Kelly bit his lip angrily and turned away from him.

"F-fine."

Marshall smirked, his white teeth peaking out.

"Fine what?"

Kelly cast a cursing glance down at his thighs, tensing up.

"Help me please."

He put an arm under his knees and the other supporting his back, carrying him princess style. He squeaked in surprise as he muttered bitterly. As Marshall carried him to the bathroom, he couldn't stop obsessing over his sweat scent, sugary with burnt undertones, and his legs. Jesus Christ. They were exuding cum and other liquids in a dirty and sexy way, it was so erotic. Marshall opens the door and sets his bruised butt on the counter, juices dispercing from his soaked lower half. Kelly bites back a whimper at the sting of the cold counter on his sensitive bits. Marshall backs out of the door, leaving Kelly in silence. He is so flustered and mad that he needed Marshall, he is being pushed to tears now, he's probably going to need Marshall's help again. Everything hurts so bad, every muscle was on fire and the bruises on his ass didn't help. He couldn't even bend over to take off his socks because his back was so sore, and not even his bra because of his shoulder's muscles being useless. He griped his knees hard, breathing fast to not notice the pain. He just wants to take a shower, he's been in the filth for too long. Frustration swells in his eyes, blurring his vision, he doesn't want to ask him for any more help but he can't take a shower without some asistance. He probably left, but I can try.

"E-eminem?"

He hushed out his words and was met with the thudding of foot steps nearing the wooden frame and silencing once outside the door. Fuck! He's still here!

"Uh... Yeah?"

His smooth voice made Kelly's hands tingle, dude your asking Eminem to help you, he's already done enough. He doesn't want to bother him, but this is an issue.

"I-i... can't get the clothes off."

The knob of the door clicks and Marshall enters. Kelly is restless as he approaches. He looks fucking terrifying. He walks up to Kelly waits before his legs, Kelly's hands retreat from his knees to in between his thighs and flat against the table. Marshall was red in the face and focusing on his thighs.

"Shit my bad, I should've known. Seo... want me to start with the legs?" 

Kelly was getting so dizzy with Marshall just ghosting over his skin, everything is getting so weird.

"O-ok."

Marshall removed his left sock that was hanging halfway off his thigh, discarding it on the sink, and went to the right sock. Kelly watched him work through a side glance of his turned head. He unclipped the garter and pinched the sock rim and garter, pulling them down the span of the leg with a hand gliding down the backside of the thigh alongside the movements. Bruh... he is so soft and warm! His dick twitched in excitement as his hand grazes the shape of his legs. The wet fabric pulled from his foot and is set to join the other sock on the counter. His hands were covered in Kelly's sticky juices, it should be gross but he found it hot in a way. Kelly was freaking out, his hands all over his legs made his stomach flip. Anger suddenly flourishes within Kelly, he didn't notice when Marshall had entered the room, the solid evidence he could've videoed there is perfect blackmail material. He's taking advantage of the situation. They made eye contact for a brief second, quickly eyeing away, Marshall tugs at the bra straps.  
He looks directly at his chest, the bra is making it look like he has tits, he is unsettled by how pleased he is by this.

"Can you put your arms up?"

Kelly lifts his arms as Marshall pulls it over his breasts, repressing a gasp as it brushes a nipple, he yanks it off and discards it. He strides over to the shower and blasts the hot water, he takes a slow walk back to him, the atmosphere noticeably heavy. Its quiet and they both hate it. Kelly lets the dam loose, and gives him a hard stare. Marshall is caught off guard and bit worried. Oh fuck, he's crying pretty hard.

"I know you have a video of me."

Marshall ,confused, just gives him a puzzled look.

"What?"

Kelly flares up, more tears flowing.

"Stop lying! I know you do and that you're going to blackmail me!"

Marshall drags a hand over his face and puts the other on his hip.

"What would be the benefits of doing that? I'm a multi millionaire, plus I have a shitty phone that I barely know how to use, let alone a camera."

All the facts fall into place stupidly well, Kelly puffed up his cheeks in defeat. All the stress he has been having up until now was futile.

"Why did you even come over yesterday?"

Marshall stood uneasy.

"Well... I thought it would be funny to joke around with you, and uh... see your reactions, and it just went downhill from then on. I didn't expect you to act like that."

Kelly hiccups as he grumbled.

"You didn't have to be so rough."

Both of them blushed at the bad wording.

"You punched me first."

Kelly's skin obres pink to red, tensing up his body.

"It's your fault!"

"Kinda was and wasn't."

Kelly sulks, it was partially his fault he got into that situation. During their bickering the room heated up with steam. He peaks at Marshall for a second who rolls up his sleeves revealing his thick forearms. Fuck, how is he so bulky.

"Do you want me to set you in the shower?"

Kelly is dying, this is too much for him.

"Y-yes please."

With a grunt Kelly is in his arms, his warm palm and wrist on his back and under his knee. Kell jumped a bit, him, a six foot four giant, being carried like he was nothing by someone shorter, his gut fluttered.

The door was open and Marshall crouched to rest Kelly's butt on the tile. He whipped out a small towel and handed it to Kelly, who instinctively covered his crotch with the little dignity he had left. Marshall's eyes deliberately averted Kelly and his nudity, he rested a hand on the exterior of the glass. What the hell am I doing? His eyes flick to Kelly and he just dies. Why is he so cute, sitting there all pouty and mad. 

"Need anything else just call for me."

He shut the glass, washed his hands and left. Kelly immediatly got to work to scrubbing his skin with soap. To getting fingered by a dude and helped into the shower, its only the second day he's been with Marshall and weird awkward shit is just getting worse. He shampooed his blonde locks and cleansed his follicles. He struggles to turn off the water and attempts to stand, he limps to a shelf and wraps a towel around his waist. He leans on a wall and meets the door, he opens it and refreshing cold air slaps him in the face. Peaking out of the frame, Marshal was standing against a wall, they locked eyes, both skeptical. Kelly stumbles to his luggage case and drops down to the floor, selecting a couple articles of clothing. He stiffly put the shirt over his head and muscled it down his torso, hissing in pain. He shuffles under his towel and pulls a pair of under wear half way up his leg, sharp pangs pierce his lower half.

"Ah~ fuck!"

Marshall runs over to him, shadowing tall over Kelly's hunched figure. He scratches the back of his head, a bit troubled, he can't spit out his words. Kelly frowned, he nods at him. He positioned his unwieldy self behind Kelly, reaching over his shoulder and yanked up the boxers. He snatched a pair of shorts that Kelly had picked out and slid those on with ease. Kelly's back was up on his stomach, I can't, fuck. He could hear his light breathing, the tickling of his blonde hair under his beard, Jesus christ.

"Hey.. um. I'm fucking sorry for what I did to you last night. I was messing with you in the beginning and once you punched me... I just went out of it. I was meeting up with you to apologize for... everything over dinner then this just happens." 

Kelly felt a fuzzy warmth pool in his gut. He apologized. He had a scared smile on his face, he doesn't know how to respond to that. He coughs awkwardly and rubs his hands on his legs. Marshall is apologizing to me? He wasn't suspecting that. The image of his bed came back to mind, damn it's fucked, I'm going to need a new room. He blew his last paycheck on a few parties and lastly on this hotel and gas. 

"Fuuck... Its going to cost me for a new room." He groans.

"Oh, wanna stay over at my place?"

Kelly whips around with disturbed and shocked look. Marshall was that offended he would think so lowly of him.

"Im not a rapist. I have a multiple spare rooms, you can go if you like."

Eminem is asking me to go to his house! What the fuck, this is so dope. This it too good to be true. Hmmm he could be pulling some shit on me, to get me in a shittier situation. Kelly knitted his eye brows together, his eyes emitting an unsure look.

"Is it really ok for me to go?"

Fuck Kelly stop looking like that, this is going to give me a stroke. 

"Yeah, you can stay for a day or two, I'll help you with your stuff."

"O-ok."

"Soo I'll load your luggage into the car, wait here, also what about the clothes on the floor."

Kelly shrugged.

"Uh, just leave it there, there all too fucked to fix."

One thing goes to another and he was princess carried over to Marshall's car. He was set in the passenger side and Marshall sat in the driver's seat. Kelly squeezed and intertwined his fingers, staring down at his fingers. Im in his car and going to his house! What the fuck is Marshall doing just letting me into his house! Anxiety was eating him up, fuck he hated being sober, a line of cocaine or some weed would really help him. As Marshall revved the engine and stick shifted in reverse, he noticed how on edge Kelly was, tapping his foot on the ground and toying with the stitching on the end of his shirt. He backed out of the parking space and locked the car into drive, riding down a street to the high way. He pats Kelly's head rest, getting his attention.

"I got you something in the back seat."

Kelly's blue eyes light up, then turned his head and getting flustered.

"Really?"

He looks in the back and starts giggling happily.

"Dude no fucking way, that seal is huge!"

He reclines the seat and rips off the clear wrapping, and hugs the stuffed animal in his lap. He gasps as he searches the other contents of the gift. Under the seal was a small stack of five comic books with edgy and dark themes but flashy covers of super heros. With his other hand he grabbed hold of the chocolates. He stock piles all the shit into his lap, and flips through one of the books. He is super stoked, he's getting stuff from his idol! He suddenly cringes immensely. The guilt from the stupid things he said about Marshall and his daughter hitting him like a brick. He shyly makes eye contact and flashes a smile.

"This is really sick dude, seriously thank you."

Marshall lost his breath, fuck this kid is pretty, he's going to make me crash. He tightens his fingers around the leather wheel and forces a half smile and snaps his focus to the road.

"Uh, yeah you're welcome." He exhales.

They sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of the short drive, Marshall listened whole heartly to Kelly's little chuckles and gasps as he read, denying entirely that he loved every second. They arrive at the gates of his estate, and Kelly is flabbergasted by the lavish home. 

"Oh my god you are so rich..."

They swerved into the left road leading to a parking area next to the house, he parks the auto mobile and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He exited out of his side of the car and makes his way to Kelly's. Marshall opens his door and lends a hand to him. Kelly turns crimson and reluctantly put his hand out to join it. He tightly embraces the gifts neatly in his lap with his other arm and the seal between his thighs.

"I feel like a girl." He mutters.

Marshall picks up his legs and the other hand securing his back, and hip thrusts the car door closed. Kelly grunts as the muscles in his legs pang strongly. He hides half of his face in his shirt, exhaling stressed little oh my gods as Marshall walked to the front door.

"Well, absolutely none of the girls I've been with had been carried by me."

Kelly just sunk further into his grasp taking a questioning glance at the car.

"Uh what about the bag?"

"Eh, I'll send someone to bring it up"

He's so fucking rich, he even has people around tasked with trivial things.

Kelly sat in his arms from the walk to the door all the way down a hallway to a room.

"I'm surprised you can carry me so steadily despite me being hella tall."

Marshall chuckles lowly.

"I work out."

Kelly's cheeks tinted pink, he can feel the massive and solid biceps under him. He felt safe yet terrified.  
He entered the room and dropped Kelly down in the middle of the huge dark bed. He took off both of their shoes and set them on the floor. The room was spacious, had a mounted Tv on the wall, closet, dresser, and a nightstand. He groaned as he tried to move into a more comfortable position, instantly regretting it as pain surges up and down his body frame.

"Ahh fuck, this sucks, everything hurts."

Marshall moved his gifts off his stomach and onto the further parts of the bed. The large window next to the bed show cased a deep black sky, and on the nightstand the time shone 7:30. He felt a stong responsibility for Kelly's condition, the guilt was still embedded in his stomach, he can do more to make it up to him. They missed the dinner, but he could just order them food.

"Do you want to order some door dash?"

"Yes! I haven't eaten all day."

Marshall had his phone in hand as he put in his order as he gave him a concerned look.

"You didn't eat? How long did... you have it in?"

Kelly pouted as he turned pink, frowning as he played with his hair.

"Uhhh I think since... two p.m?"

"Two o'clock, that's about four hours!"

Marshall threaded his fingers on the top of his head, messing up lofty blonde hair. Kelly was beet red and hid his face with his shirt. 

"If I knew what was happening I would've come sooner." 

Kelly grumbled cutely as Marshall finished his order. He internally screamed, why does he sound like he cares so much? 

"What would you like?"

"The same as you would be fine, thanks."

Marshall doubled his order and submitted the transaction.

"It'll be an hour until the food is here."

He sat on the bed next to Kelly, the atmosphere returned to an awkward air. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wanna watch something?"

"Uh yeah."

He reached out to the nightstand and snatched a remote to turn the flat screen on, he flipped through channels and landed on some cheesy chick flick. The scene that was playing was absolutely repulsive.

"Ugh that's gross."

He was going to change channels but Kelly tapped his arm with a stupid grin on.

"Wait!! I watched the first couple of minutes on this like a month ago, can we see it?"

"You really want to watch that?"

"Yes, please."

Kelly's eyebrows were drawn together and his blue eyes were beaming, begging him to play the show.  
Marshall's eyes intensity faltered and he cleared his throat while trying to avoid his face. 

"Uh..o-ok."

Twenty minutes into the movie and Marshall is resting his back on the tall wooden bed frame and Kelly was laying on his side facing the tv parallel to him. Marshall is still worried about him, though he isn’t voicing his pain anymore, he is jerking and going stiff with small movements. I can help fix some of that.

“Hey Kelly, do you need a massage?”

Kelly snaps his head back to Marshall with a horrified expression.

“Not that kind of massage. I mean do you want me to rub your back and legs?

Kelly tested his intentions, giving a suspisious glare, he brightened a red color. He wanted to refuse the request, but his everything was hurting. 

“Yeah... but no weird stuff.”

Marshall nodded and sat up directly behind him, who watched his motions cautiously. Kelly was stomach down with his head propped on his stacked hands flaton the bed. He gripped Kelly’s ankle and drew up the lower leg flush to his chest and his foot over his shoulder. He began to stoke and palm at the muscle in slow deep gestures. Kelly thuds his head on the bed, his breathing becoming audible.

“F-fuck...”

He does this for a while and switches to do the same with the other calve. Kelly fisted the sheets and his chest started to shake. He sets both of the calves between his legs and thumbed his way up to his thighs. Kelly felt his body melt, it hurt at first to be touched but the massage was helping him. Getting touched by someone has never been this good, his hands are really warm, ah there getting higher.

“Ha~ s-shit.”

Marshall started to sweat, Kelly was letting out more weird sounds. I’m trying to work. He kneaded the back of the thighs with both hands, riding up his shorts. He cringed at the angry dark bruises on his upper thighs. I went fucking over board, I'm so sorry Kelly. He gingerly circled his thumb over the bruises and fondly rubbed at the exposed skin with his palm. Kelly had never been massaged and the places Marshall was touching were quite sensitive, he bit back moans at his hands roamed his legs.

Marshall averted touching his ass, Kelly’s demand for platonic touching rang in his ears. He guided his hands on the sides of his hips, squeezing the small of his back.   
The palms of his hands flew up the expanse of skin, making a half circle with his thumbs under his shoulder blades and dipping them down back to his lower back. He slotted his thumbs into the dimples above his waist and applied pressure. Kelly’s back arched and gave a surprised moan, slapping a hand to his mouth. Marshall is going to have a heart attack, he’s too old to experience this kind stress.  
He continued his massage on his back, rubbing out the muscle knots and kneading the skin. Kelly kept slipping out moans, twitching his body and squeezing his legs together. Marshall is absolutely sure Kelly has a boner and if this continues he’s going to have on as well.

“You said this wasn’t supposed to be sexual!” His hushed tone exaggerated.

Kelly whimpered and whined with a weak voice.

“I di-didn’t expect it to feel this way.” 

The doorbell rang and a sigh of relief left both of them, the food stopped an increasingly awkward situation. Marshall pushed off the bed and retrieved their sandwiches and drinks, and they ate in silence. Kelly wolfed down the chocolates as they finished the movie together. Kelly was really happy, he got thoughtful shit, a massage, and he got to stay at Marshall’s house. He felt so out of place with being surrounded with items that cost more than what he could ever make. It’s way too good to be true, but at the same time it is so confusing. What they hell are they doing and is it gay, pretty sure it is, but they are both… straight?   
Am I straight? Jesus Fucking christ I don’t deserve such nice treatment. Why is Marshall being so nice?


	4. Sweet and gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sex scene in here is so sweet your kidneys will fail.

Marshall woke to an alarming numbness fuzzing in his arm. He had slept on his side with an extended arm next to his pillow with the sheets over his body. He blinked the sleep from his vision and cleared his throat, he pushed off the bed but a small whine alerted him. Fuckk...Shhhhitt. His body went stiff as he finally saw a head of blonde hair facing away from him, resting on his bicep and shoulder. When the fuck did Kelly sleep on him?! He remembered they ended up watching more movies after finishing their food, by about the third movie both their faces felt like they were falling off with fatigue and it was blurry from then. With the lanky blonde so close he can smell him, damn he smells heavenly. Kelly squirms in the bed, bringing Marshall's attention to a much bigger problem. His ass had nestled onto his morning wood, he could feel his dick's head poking at his intimate parts. For a lanky dude, Kelly had extraordinary legs, long but had fat and meat in all the right places. Kelly slept over the blankets with his arms close to his chest and his legs curled up partially, the back of his thighs touching the full span of Marshall's. His wriggling stirred Kelly, his sleepy groaning setting off Marshall's anxiety like an blaring siren.  
He rose a bit groggy, a minute passes and he realizes he's been sleeping on Marshall. Shit! I thought I slept further down the bed!? He can feel a solid mass of heat prodding at his ass. Marshall is disgusting! I knew it he's luring me in.

"-oh~ my god."

The shaky tone in Kelly's voice elicited a jolt in Marshall's heart. He panics and shuts his eyes, making his whole body go still. Kelly slowly lifts off the bed and scoots away from him, sitting legs flat on the bed and his palms to his sides. Marshall can feel his eyes on him, he held his impulse to twitch his eyes. 

"Eminem. I know you're awake."

He flinched at his name, fuck he's outed. He guiltily open his eyes to a flustered and mad Blondie, a deep frown and cross look etched into his features. 

"I-i can explain-"

He put his hands open in front of him in defense, he looked down sighing deeply.

"I woke up before you, and YOU WERE- YOU know- ALREADY- IN THAT POSITION?" 

Kelly opened his mouth to retort but held his tongue, he body blushed and held his face in his hands. 

"HHHMMMMRRR-MAHGOD."

His arms were pulled tight to his chest as he screamed out of embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. 

Marshall cringed at him, stop being, stop looking the way you do stop being so cute. He pressed his lips tight as he flexed his fingers. So many words soared in his head, he suppressed every thought of Kelly, that's really nasty. 

"this isn't fair~"

"What?"

Kelly slaps his hands on the bed.

"I-m always- uh n-nevermind-"

He chickens out, embarrassment flushing. Who the fuck are you! Talking to him like that?! He's EMINEM, I have no freaking right to! Marshall notices his frustration.

"Jeeze it's fine, it's okay."

Kelly hasn't had a break yet, he's never embarrassed himself to this degree, why does this have to happen in front of Eminem, the f-ing god of rap. God, I'm a dumb ass. Why does it feel so terrifying yet so comforting here? FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! No, I like women! He despised that he took a liking to Marshall's morning look, all messy and rough, stop, the last thing I need is to think more of Marshall. He's too sober, where are his joints, a bottle of bourbon would do nicely, maybe some shrooms. It's been so long since he had experienced his anxiety while clear headed, he hated it, he didn't want to be here. Having second thoughts about his sexuality and who he is really, horrible, just every emotion every thought, he just wants to be numb. His phone, where's his phone! He needs to leave. What he is feeling is confusing, what he is thinking is disgusting, no why would he ever think of Eminem like that, h-he isn't that- good-looking. This isn't what he wanted! No, I'm not gay, men don't appeal to me. He searches around the bed, turning to look on the floor, no, no, no! Where is it! He patted down his body, checking his pockets, yes, it's in my pants pocket. As he pulled out his phone, he snapped his head up to Marshall getting up. 

"Um.. I'm going to take a shower first, you want to go after?"

Kelly swallowed shyly. 

"Uh-uh yeah."

He watched Marshall carefully as he left the guest room to his own. Kelly texted for an Uber driver, now he has to wait 15 minutes, a bit risky but okay. His heart is speeding a mile per minute. I need a joint, I NEED SOMETHING. I can't stay here, it's so weird that Eminem let me stay at his house, being around him is doing some shit with my brain and testing some thoughts I don't want to have. He scrambled off the bed and collected his gifts. I'm pretty sure Marshall was just being courteous, thinking about me staying only a night, that is more than enough. No even one night is way too much. He takes a peek outside his room door, and by the frame is his luggage. He snakes it back in with him and loads all his items with in the case. Fuck, he has another show in two days. He reseals his bag and checks his phone, five minutes. 

"Shit!"

I need to leave before Eminem sees me! He slips on his sneakers and carries his luggage in his arms, he needs to be as silent as possible. He briskly tip-toes to the front door. He stops for a second, reaching for the  
door knob to leave. In the distance, he hears a door open and quiet foot steps on the wood flooring. Fuuuck-. He isn't in the hallway so Marshall can't see him, he would need to reach the end of the hallway were the guest room door leads to a corner, straight line to the entry way. He needs to leave now. Kelly gently unclicks the door, wedged himself out the door and gingerly closes it, bolting for his life to the black car parked outside the gates. Marshall had a towel around his waist, and was rubbing a hand rag over his beard. 

"Hey Kelly? It's your tur-"

He turned into the guest room, empty. 

"Hey where are you?"

He walked into the room, looking around. Nothing.

Fuck he didn't think this far ahead. He kept running fast, focusing on the gate, almost as tall as him. When he gets about four feet from the gate he chucks his bag over the metal bars and scales the frame, leaping down he snatches the bag and stumbles as he tries a quick pace to the car in front of him. He rips the door open and situates himself in the back seats. He was breathing hard and sweating immensely. The driver looks back a bit startled. 

"Go. GOGOGO. Fast PLEASE!!"

Marshall plants a hand on his hip, pinching the bridge between his eyes, exhaling in a neutral tone.

"Well... he could've said goodbye."

It's like they had a one night stand, Kelly gone, without a word. He feels cheated out, like he wasted his time and effort, gave the gifts and boom away he goes. Nah... it's perfectly reasonable, what I did what very very inappropriate and I handled the situation like a creep when I met him. I appologized and now I can return to my work without a hitch. 

It's been about a while since the driver dropped him off, the sky was still void of light as he sat on a bus bench. He was hunched over his phone, holding his sides for some warmth. His breath visible, hot on his skin. 

"Fuck..."

He sifted through cheap hotels, damn he shouldn't have blasted his check. Shit, he didn't want to call his band mates, it was going to be loud and way too many people in a room. He just wanted a steamy shower and to sleep on one of the beds. He texts Rook asking where he and the band are, so he can crash. It's 7:10, early as hell, and he's sitting on a bench all alone. He feels like a loser. 

His phone vibrates.

Rook: wer in the motl near te denys is around the venue we goin to in the nxt dys

Kelly groans, fuck they are all drunk. He trugded up from his seat, shaking out the cold on his skin. It'll be a short walk, he propped out the handle stick in his luggage and started his journey to the shitty motel. 

He steps stop at a thin wall, he can hear giggling and yelling, it reeks of weed even from the outside. He rolls his eyes and prepares himself. He knocks on the rickety door, he can hear hushed voices and cautious foot steps. The door flies open

"KELLY!"

Rook screams in his drunken state, draping an arm over Kells and dragging him into the room. He can see half naked groupies on his friends, a small handful of girls. They struggle through the narrow doorway and Rook Kicks the wooden frame shut. Some rap music was playing in the background, defiantly not as loud as the people.

"The man is here!!"

The chicks all waved at Kelly, giving him the eye, his other friends all cheered. There were four beds, the room floor trashed, bottles and cheap beer everywhere, on the coffee table were cocain lines. Every bed is already occupied, too many hoes enhabbiting it, he already hates it here. 

"EYYY wan- (cough) wanna t-take shots mannn!!" 

Rook dragged him to the middle of the room, to the mass of the people. 

"Ugh I'm good... I need the shower."

Rook smirks and gurgles out a gutteral laugh.

"Ha! Lil bitch, go (cough) s-shit-"

Rook tripped over his feet and gravity dragged him on one of the beds. Yep he's passed out. Everyone was too intoxicated to pay him much mind, all the guys too focused on their lap dances and making out. He back tracked to the bathroom, taking his bag in the bathroom with him. Once that door concealed him from the other people, he collapsed into the tub fully clothed, completely numb. He kicked his shoes off the side of the tub as he grips the knob to blast ice-cold water. It rained on him, the cold sinking deeper than his skin, running down his face. 

"Com-common g-et a g-grip-"

A low whimper ripped from his throat as he desperately held on to his sanity. What am I crying for?! His clothes now soaked with water, he just laid there, feeling dead. A whirlwind of emotions broke loose, he felt disgusted with himself for his recurring lust for Marshall, scared that he may like men, and unworthy of his time and gifts. He dissed him, recklessly thirsted for his minor daughter, and spouted shitty and corny lies about him, he should despise him. I don't want him to be nice and caring, why isn't he angry, why?! Kelly wanted to be know as a dude that just doesn't give a fuck, dissing Eminem seemed like such a good idea, he could ride the fame of the diss to get more fame. Instead he's a fucking joke, a dumb ass who dared stand off with a rapper levels ahead of him, listening back on his diss it was so pitiful and had weak points and roasts it was ass. He embarrassed his entire hometown and himself with no payoff. His heart twisted in agony, why couldn't Eminem hate him like everyone else. Above all other emotions, he was ashamed. Ashamed that he selfishly wants more of the tender touches, the security, and comfort he doesn't deserve. 

He slowly stripped the clothes from his iced body, his mind cloudy with regret. He wept as he cleaned his body and scrubbed his hair. 

He staid at the bottom of the tub for an hour, or what felt like an hour, he couldn't tell. He dragged his heavy up, slumping out to slug a towel over his shoulder and brushed his teeth. He swished water in his mouth, he shivered, he was chilled to the core. His heart pulsed in body wrecking pangs barely able to dry his hair. He kneeled next to his bag, his legs reminding him of his bruises, though they hurt less because of..the... massage. He shook his head, stop thinking of him, you don't deserve to value that time. It was a once in a life time occurrence, nothing more. He was barely able to dry his hair, let alone slide on his boxers and pants. The weight in his heart was painfully heavy, he limped out of the bathroom to a dead silent room, water still dripping down his head. They were all passed out on the beds, groupies naked in the sheets, every bed with people in them. The tour bus should be outside, he'll sleep in there. He got outside with his bag, feeling like falling with every step. He found the bus in the parking lot, the freezing morning air on his wet skin, he rested his head on the metal as he shoved a hand in his pocket, fishing out keys. Everything is blurry as he tries to unlock the automobile, missing the hole the first couple of tries. He staggers into the bus, closing the door again, passing the kitchenette, snatching a random bottle of alcohol and a baggie of shrooms. He yanks back the bunker entrance, and moves the left's side curtain of the bottom bunk, stuffing himself into the small bed, kicking his shoes. He props up on a pillow, popping open the beverage, taking long swings, savoring the burn down his throat. He hiccups as he fills a small handful of shrooms and piles it into his mouth, washing it down with more alcohol. Flavors of sweet and spicy clung to his taste buds as he finished the bottle. He just wants to be numb, wants all emotion within him to be dead. Hot frustrated tears burn down his skin again. He settles into a sort of haze, his eyesight blaring in and out of white and black, the alcohol lulling is body to succumb into a dark void. His vision spun until he passed out, splayed on his bed, cold and moist, exhausted mentally and physically. Hate, anger, confusion, and shame roared a broiling fire in his gut, pain ripping in every direction internally. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Marshall sat alone in his kitchen. Eating his breakfast in silence. He was intending that he Kelly were going to enjoy some food in the morning, together, but seems that Kelly had other plans. He cringed at his waffles.

"Why the hell didn't he just say he needed to leave? I'm not forcing him to stay."

He felt dejected, his food don't even taste good anymore. He groaned as he glowered down at his food.  
Well his day is ruined. He was hoping to see more of Kelly, some laughing, smiling, shy movements?  
Fuck no, he pushed down the thoughts, that's nasty, he's a dude. A dude with a pretty smile, body, and laugh.

"Argh... shit."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly's eyes opened, surrounded by empty dark air. His back lay flat on the cool floor, the silence was deliciously peaceful. He blinked, out of nowhere a pale figure appeared right beside him, kneeling over him. Though it came as a surprise to Kelly, he wasn't scared, weirdly comfortable with the faceless creature. The longer the being stayed next to Kelly, the clearer it's features became, broad shouldered and well-muscled, a warm golden glow emitting from it. Kelly didn't understand or know who or what it was, but it felt as if it had good intentions, warm and fuzzy and so relaxing. The creature motioned him to sit up, he did so without hesitation, it straddled him in it's lap, hugging him. Kelly rested his head in the crook of it's neck, relaxed and calm, his stress forgotten. It rubbed it's fingers along the height his neck, Kelly groaning in response. He stared at it's pale back blankly, feeling safe, it began to shake. A nasty roar tore from it's chest, Kelly froze in fear as it pinned him to the floor, it's then pale body converting into a dripping mass of tar, claws ripping into his shoulders. Kelly was terrified, eyes so wide they could pop out, every hair on his body raised as waves of goose bumps hit his skin, he held his breath to scared to scream. Insidiously thick black liquid poured over Kelly, flooding the floor around him, pooling up to his ears. It's expressionless face unhinges, the jaw snapping open like a snake, growling and roaring. 

"K̵̛̥̙͈̍͑̍͋̓͝ͅe̷͍̦̖̠͇͛̎l̴͚͙͙̞̟̟̔̐l̵̪̽̀̌͆̊̓̑̚y̵̧̧̙̙̭̒̔́̔͝...."

It rumbled him to his core, fear invading and taking over, he scratched and pushed at the force above, all his attempts were futile as the tidal wave of pitch black consumed him. No he didn't want to die yet, it's too soon, he has a daughter. He heard another roar, muffled by the black sea. 

"K̵̛̥̙͈̍͑̍͋̓͝ͅe̷͍̦̖̠͇͛̎l̴͚͙͙̞̟̟̔̐l̵̪̽̀̌͆̊̓̑̚y̵̧̧̙̙̭̒̔́̔͝!!!"

He clawed at the fluid, sinking further, he grunted, air leaving him, the bubbles slinking up above him. It filled his lungs, stinging his eyes. They rolled back, his vision fuzzing out, the cold deep waves pulling him deeper.

"....geT YO ASS UP!!"

Kelly's head flew up, smacking into the wood of the bunk above him.

"FFFFuUCK!"

His hands rub at his forehead as he groaned in pain. Rook was laughing his ass off, unable to keep his composure.

"HAHAHAH!! Fucking dumb ass! Ey come on! We need to go in the venue, you're gonna make us late for check in."

Kelly squirmed, he was confused and delirious from being abruptly woken up. 

"Wait... wasn't the venue in two days?" 

Rook smiles back at him, a fresh blunt in his teeth. 

"Naw man, I think you slept through it?"

He takes a puff.

"But 's 'bout two' in the afternoon, were gonna be the last artists on dude, so maybe six o'clock-ish pm is when we'll play."

He makes a perplexed look.

"At least thas' what the manager said, anyways we need to go"

He pats Kelly's shoulder and heads out. Damn he slept the entire day, and no body cared to wake him to see if he was okay? He slugged out of bed, his feet struggling to put on shoes. How can they go a whole day with at least seeing if I was alive? Ha... Whatever. He pulled a random tank top from his bed over his head and followed Rook to the venue, snagging a rolled blunt from a table and a lighter. He puffs on the weed, walking out in broad daylight, blinding white rays, shocking his retinas. Fans scream and shriek all around him, girls and guys reaching out for him through a fence. Hey your stress doesn't matter right now, they paid money for a show and spent hours waiting for it, don't them down. He inhales deeply, lungs filled with smoke. He runs up to the venue, keeping close to the fences, high five-ing all the fans. Hours pass quickly, he's on stage, being cheered on people all around him, flashing lights and vibrations of the speakers hitting his heart. He got lost in the moment, getting crazier as the night proceeded. 

After the show he ended up in a house party, people raging around like a mosh pit. He drank multiple shots of vodka, the buzz of the drink creeping up on him. He stood in a corner in the room, hiding in the dark, people passing him over. Wasn't a party supposed to be fun? He arrived with his group, stoked that they would be partying together, but once he turned to flirt with a girl as he got another beer, they all vanished out of thin air. His night plans now down the shitter, bored out of his mind. He stares solemnly at his drink, liking how the colorful lights reflected on the liquid. 

"Hi baby~ how is someone as hot as you, alone?"

A cute feminine voice called to him, startling him, he searches for the source.

"*giggle* Down here sweetie~"

Below him was a very short woman, what he saw first was her eyes. Their natural sharp glare was incredibly sexy, that predatory look was mouth watering. It reminded him of Marshall, what the fuck? Fucking stop, I need to focus on the girl. 

"Uh-uh h-hi."

He pressed his lips into a fine line, a little uncomfortable. She put her hand on the fore arm at his side.

"Your cute~ I like 'em shy."

She had a full head of silky soft black curls, her ebony skin glowing a low bronze, with her small stature, she was adorned with full curves. She wore a sexy lace back half top with low waisted jean shorts, her black underwear strapped high on her hips, white and black high heel jordans on her feet. Whew- she is very pretty.

"Oh- um thanks."

They continued their small talk, songs progressed with sexual explicitly, creating a heavy mood. She started grinding on him, trying to seduce him. Kelly knows he should like this he should! Her touches lacked something, they didn't set him on fire, it lacked the magic that got him butterflies. He was more or less confused and scared, shit the vodka's kicking in, the longer they were in the corner the more anxious he got.  
God he feels sick. He gently pushed her away, she shot him a rejected and hurt look. Oh jeez, don't act like a douche. 

"I'm sorry-... I-i don't feel too good."

Her face melted into that of pity, giving him some space to breathe. Before both of them could recognize the situation, a punch flew to Kelly's face, his knees buckled as pain exploded on his jaw, his head cracking back on the wall behind. His cup slips out of his fingers, ringing blares in his ears as he goes blind, the yelling at him becoming more apparent. 

"WHY THE HELL YOU TOUCHING ON MY GIRL, FUCKER!!"

"Baby stop!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WHORE!!"

She tries to shield Kelly, but the brute of a meat head and delivers a body blow. He grits his teeth as blood seeps down his lips, he coughs out, his knees dropping to the floor as he's hunched over. The man beating the shit out of him is almost the same height as him, but hella beefy, jacked as hell with a neck thicker than a tree stump. He's going to fucking die, screw trying to fight, he's gonna land himself in the hospital.  
He slinks quickly into the bulk of the crowd, crouching low to hide himself. In the distance he can hear the dude shoving past people, but knocks his head around to find him, now lost with the people. Kelly makes it to the front door and slumps outside, his footing and walking sluggish. Vodka in his system, his eyes glazed, lucky being drunk numbed most of the sharp pain pulsing in his head and side. He and the band drove in the bus to get to the estate, the blocky automobile further along the street. There were few people out socializing on the lawn and in the garage. He limped past them to the bus, the aching gradually getting worse. Blood beaded onto his shoes, touching his face he can feel the swelling, he moves his tongue along his teeth finding that he had bit it. He hissed, the fresh cut stinging. He falls into the bus closing the door. Fuck, his face hurts like hell. He hobbled into the kitchen, fishing an ice-pack out of the freezer, placing the cool object on his cheek and jaw.

"Fuuuckkk..." 

He re-enters his bunk, resting on his back to alleviate the ache on his side. He throws his shoes off, damn its fucking cold, he yanks up his throw-blanket and huddles beneath it. Shit, everything is ache-y. He has one hand applying pressure to his sore jaw, the other snaking a hand to his pocket to play on his phone. The bus is empty, and so quiet. The silence irked him, not used to being lonely. He's so drunk he can hardly see his screen or concentrate. His toes curled from the ebbing pain in his face, clutching his ribs. His eyes watered, filling to a glassy red look. Shit has just been going wrong left and right, we're his break. He wants some type of physical contact, like when Marshall held him. Was he being genuine with his affection, or was he joking, Kelly couldn't fucking tell with Marshall. He doesn't give a shit about what happens to Kelly, to him he's just a toy to fuck around with for his sick enjoyment. He goes to his contacts and hovers a finger over Marshall's contact, he has no clear reason to talk to him, maybe he can get an expression out of him. Streams of tears roll down his red cheeks, stinging at the irritated bruised skin at the side of his head. Why? He hates Marshall, he really does, but it just boils down to the fact he hates himself. He hates that he craves his touch, like a drug, just the thought of his warm hands on his skin sends shivers up his neck. He taps on the call icon, the usually recall ringing absent, he is too intoxicated and his phone screen is too bright for his eyes to focus on it, it all just smudgy pixels. He fucking knew it, Marshall blocked him or just blatantly hung up on him. He felt as if someone stabbed him in the chest, the festering pain spreading like ropes of thorns. He hiccuped, sniffling loudly, tears flowing shamelessly. He canceled the call, struggling to breathe and calm his chest. 

"F-fuck calm d-down."

He opens up some music to take his mind off his situation. It was ineffective, he was still an emotional wreck.  
The next track plays, the haunting into he knows all to well, the diss track Marshall put on him. In his very drunken state, his deep voice weighed heavy in his groin, growing warm with lust. He squished his thighs flush to one another, blood steadily pumping to his dick. Each word Marshall spat fed Kelly's desire, he was embarrassed, about to fap to his song, like he said exactly, fuck it, no ones here to look at him. He drops his hand from holding the ice to his face and wiggles his pants down with one it, following with the underwear past the calves. He palms at his member, a few teasing strokes, moaning hesitantly. He straightens the hand holding his phone, aiding in seeing the album cover art. The music to be murdered by Album, with a pilgrim Eminem. He chuckled out a low moan as he continued to stroke himself, his face still wet with tears. 

"He does 'ave a nice beard, 's not weird at all. An' nice eyes, really... nice eyes- ahgn~"

He slurred his word nonchalantly, listing off more and more details he like on Marshall, all while moaning and masturbating. He felt the pressure in his groin nearing a breach, he bits his lip, his whines getting desperate. Some off yelling sounds out of his phone, he knows that wasn't in the rap previously. He pauses the song, waiting for the audio, his labored breathing loud coupled with wanton moans. With in the middle of the next rap in the album, Kelly came hard in his fist with a shriek, sweat forming at his forehead. He notices a bright green bar from the top of his phone screen, the call icon blinking dimly.

"Didn't... I... hang up?"

His stomach dropped. FUCK. He selected the green bar and was presented with a starstruck Marshall, holding his mouth looking flustered. Did he accidentally click face time instead of call? They made eye contact, both their eyes wide open with shock. Kelly spazed out frantically trying to end the call, Marshall could clearly see his thumb attacking his screen. 

"Fu-fuck! ... SHITSHIT SHIT!!"

He was finally able to click the button. 

"Wait hold u-!"

Marshall was cut off by the call being ended before he could finish his sentence.

Fuck he made an even bigger mistake, he hid his head under his covers, he is so god damn cringey. 

His phone vibrated, Marshall's icon calling for face time. He automatically clicked, his heart beating like crazy. Marshall reappeared, with a confused expression.

"W-what i-is it."

Kelly's voice shaky and breaking.

"Um... I don't really know why you called me, but you seem really unstable kid. Do... you... want me to pick you up? That bruise on you is nasty looking."

Kelly sniffled and wiped at his eyes, his ribs and face ached to the bone, his migraines slowly increasing. His sober-ish self would have declined, being too prideful to admit he is hurt and willingly submit to him. But currently, his pained state is almost unbearable whilst being alone. 

"Y-yes please."

"Alright I'll be right over, just send me the address, I hope you're not in that much pain."

Kelly sent him the address, regretting his existence, he's always embarrassing himself.  
______________________________________________________________________________--------------------

"Ah! O-ow! Hngg!"

Kelly squirmed as he sat on Marshall's bed, his legs off the side and Marshall in front of him sitting on a chair.

"Dude! Please, I'm trying to concentrate, stop making.. THOSE NOISES! "

Marshall disinfects the bruised flesh on Kelly's jaw, the moist cotton pad dabbing at the skin. Kelly's hands were white gripping at his knees, his pouty lips quivering, and wet eyes twitching shut, Kelly obviously struggling to stay quiet. A whimper slips through his lips. 

"Fuck! Are you even trying to be quiet?"

Kelly shoots him a hurt look, his baby blue eyes all misty., bitting his lip. Fuck, guilt pools in Marshall's gut.

"I'm t-trying, it really hurts~"

Fuck he is too cute.

Marshall continues to inspect the rest of him, he tugs on Kelly's bottom lip to see the inside of his mouth.

"Damn that's a shit ton of blood."

He pulls down his jaw and sees his cut tongue. 

"How the fuck did you bit yourself this hard?!"

"I-i.. uh.. I got punched in the face at ... a um party, som' girl's man, som' buff dude."

"I don't really know how to treat that..."

Kelly scrunched his face in an annoyed manner, his blue eyes staring into Marshall's.

"Why the hell do you help me out?" 

"Huh?"

Kelly tears up, his petite lips draw into a frown.

"Why do you help me, I-i'm the idiot who dissed you, I-i said stuff about your daughter, I-i was a dick to you."

Hot streams of salty tears run down his cheeks, hiccups bubbling out his throat.

"I- "

Marshall grunts as he combs a hand through his beard.

"I honestly was in the beginning, I think I already took all my anger out on you the first time we met-"

Kelly pouts, his face turning red, looking down to hide his face. Marshall lost his breath, damn so fucking cute

"But I feel it was really not worth it, because it kinda hurt to bully someone that's so-... so fucking pretty."

Kelly choked, his eyebrows knitted together, his mouth open in aw.

"Pr-pretty?!"

"Yes, painfully so. You put a lot of females to shame."

Kelly stuttered, he coughed a bit, turning redder than a tomato, he reduced to making sharp exhales out his nose. 

"I'm s-sorry so f-fucking sorry..."

Marshall places a comforting hand over Kelly's, making him cry harder.

"For acting like 'n ass an' for everything it was all so stupid, I'm sorry, I really don't deserve people being nice to me man."

Marshall stood up from his chair and hugged Kelly, pushing his face onto his stomach, making circular motions with his thumbs over his shoulder blades. 

"Shhh~ It's perfectly fine, I've already forgiven you, I'm pretty sure we are even after what I did to your ass."

Marshall picked him up by the ass, Kelly instinctively wrapping his arms and legs around him, he sat on the bed with him in his lap, still caressing him sweetly. Kelly's sobs simmered to whimpers and sniffling. He weakened his tight hold on him so that their blue eyes met, Kelly was avoiding his gaze, looking to the side of him. Damn this is making me fucking weak, why the hell are you so cute.

"So- um... how do I say this?"

Kelly stared expectantly at Marshall, his long arms stuck on the length of his thighs. 

"It's been hard for me to admit this but- your very, very pretty and I know you think I'm attractive as well-"

Marshall slid a hand over Kelly's, rubbing a thumb across the top of the hand. 

"You heard that?"

He coughed blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I-I heard every thing, I was on the call since you first called me all the way until you hung up."

Kelly bit his lip, his body going rigid. I F-fucked up, this is so awkward. 

"Anyways..- maybe with a little effort we could make this work?"

Marshall intertwined his fingers with Kelly's, his other hand firm on his waist. Kelly was so red, over heating to the point steam could erupt from his ears.

"N-no n-no, you are way too good for me!"

This had to be a dream, it had to be. There is no way Marshall is holding hands with me.

"No you're probably the one too good for me, so- only if you want, would you like to date?"

Marshall pulled him closer, their noses touching, lips hovering over one and other.  
Kelly was going dizzy, with their proximity he can practically feel the rumble in his throat as he spoke, his ass and thighs pressed against Marshall's thick, muscular legs. He already has a hard on. 

"Oh god~ um"

Kelly eyes hungrily beamed at Marshalls lips, slightly chapped and probably rough to the touch. His Idol is asking him out, this really attractive person is serious?

"Ugh..- y-yes-?"

Marshall smiled, giving Kelly butterflies, He embraced both their hands, their hot palms rubbing together. 

"May I kiss you?"

Kelly desperately nods, Marshall presses his lips to Kelly's pink ones, electricity sparks as he gives him a little peck. Both of them loved the feel of their lips together, left thirsty for more. They kissed passionately, meshing their lips, Marshall sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip, licking at the soft flesh asking for entrance. Kelly moaned into his mouth, his jaw going slack for him. Marshall peaked a look at Kelly, kissing him deeper, loving how red he is, his eyelashes fanning his face, his eyebrows twitching. Kelly's lips were impeccably soft and pillowy, he couldn't help but sink his teeth into it, savoring his weak moans. He squeezed Kelly's hands as he slid his tongue into his mouth, gently smoothing over the bite marks, groaning into the kiss sending vibrations across Kelly's hot cavern. Kelly gasped, trying to fight Marshall for dominance in the kiss, quickly losing the battle. Marshall released Kelly's hands, resting both of them on the sides of his waist, turning both of them around to lay Kelly flat on the bed, now kissing open-mouthed with all tongue. Marshall snakes a hand into Kelly's hair, fondly rubbing at the soft locks. He uses his body to pin Kelly to the bed, grinding their groins together. Kelly whines lewdly as he uses a hand at the back of his head to guide their mouths, his other hand keeping a vice-like grip on Kelly's ass as he gyrates their hips, rubbing their boners through cloth. Kelly breaks away from Marshall to breathe, moaning through his teeth as the friction continues to attack his dick. Marshall quickly recaptured his lips, giving him almost no time to rest. He kisses down his neck, sucking hard at the pale skin. Kelly leans his head back, giving him more room, grasping his shoulders. Kelly's mouth falls open, tongue slipping out, dripping drool down his chin to his neck. His legs tremble against the side of Marshall's waist, bucking into his groin. 

"Oh~... hmmm~ ...Ahng~"

Marshall released his neck licking over the abused skin, admiring his work, a deep purple hickey in his wake.  
He left little kisses down to his collar bone, he wipes a hand up Kelly's shirt pulling it over his head. He uses both his hands to swipe over his nipples, drawing out more sounds from Kelly. He latches his hot lips onto one of his perky pink nipples, brutally attacking it with his tongue, toying roughly with the other with his free hand. 

"F-fuck~!"

Kelly whimpers into his elbow, the wet sensations of Marshall sucking hard on his chest too much to handle. He swirls the tip of his tongue on the nipple tip, then using the flat of his wet muscle to lap at the delicate bud, his piping hot lips enclose around the nipple, sucking vigorously and flicking his tongue on the bud. He alternates between each breast, bitting gently and licking them raw for minutes.

"Oh, god~ ahng~ hnngh~ "

He leaves his nipples red and abused, now stiff with bite marks around it, loving how teary eyed and breathy he is. He bites and sucks his way down his chest and stomach to his jeans button and top hem, yanking them down past his ankles chucking them off the bed. Kelly's hard on was tenting his underwear, his tip wetting the material. He gives the cherry a testing lick, liking how sweet he tastes, he wraps his lips tight on the head and sucks hard. Kelly's whole body twitched and shook, his stomach muscles spasming, he came ropes of syrupy white, screaming profanities as he moaned with his tongue out. Marshall lapped up his sticky juices, sucking on the cloth. He tastes so sweet. He carefully pulled off his underwear, unleashing his under average dick. Even his dick is cute. He licked up the sides of his member, slurping up all the semen, he kissed the top and bobbed his head down the shaft one or two times, sucking off with an obscene pop and kissing his inner thighs, teasing him with light bites. Kelly's moaning raised in pitch, his melodic and velvety voice filling the room, feeding to the intensely lustful atmosphere. Marshall stands up from the bed, stripping off his pants, shirt and underwear, he walked to his nightstand and with drew a large bottle of lube and retreated back to Kelly.

He gave Kelly a quick kiss, sucking at the tip of his tongue, and sat between his legs, Kelly's thighs were hiked up on his own thighs. He made an anxious whimper, reaching down to clutch Marshall's wrist, his eyes half lidded and cloudy. 

"I've u-um never done t-this, it's all new to me. J-just please be gentle?"

Kelly looks up to him his big puppy like eyes, and a pouty lip quiver. Fuck, I might not last too long if he keeps making that face. He kisses him reassuringly, tender and lovingly, leaving his mouth to blow into his ear, licking on the cartilage. Making him shiver and gasp.

"Don't worry I got it~"

Marshall squeezes a dollop of lube onto a few fingers, making sure to get them evenly coated. 

"I'm gonna start, okay?"

Kelly nods slowly, screwing his eyes shut, waiting for impact.

Marshall prods a finger tentatively at his hole, rubbing in a circular motion, letting him get used to the treatment. Once Kelly's relaxed he let his middle finger breach his entrance, a pleasant burn being emitted from the stretch.

"O-ooh~ goahd~"

Kelly felt his hole igniting with pleasure, the finger crooked up into his wall, rubbing into the sensitive nerves. Another finger joined it, scissoring open and separating the walls, making Kelly go crazy with the twitching.  
After minutes of working his hole until it was less tight, he added a third just to make sure he is well-prepared. Marshall bent over to seal his lips over Kelly's to muffle him, making out sucking hungrily on each others tongue, drunk off the taste of each other. He pours lube over his dick shaft, pumping a fist around the shaft to properly disperse the liquid. He positions the head to his entrance, careful not to push just yet. Kelly wasn't as tense as before, he was gradually easing into Marshall's kisses and touches.

He sunk into his hole, the thick head fully encased in delicious heat. Kelly's toes curled, his already weeping dick pinned tightly between his and Marshall's abdomens. Marshall swallowed up all of Kelly's whines and moans, clashing their teeth together in a messy manner. He pushed his shaft deeper, sinking further into his incredibly tight cavern. Kelly arched his back against the bed, pushing his chest up to touch Marshalls, crying out as his abused nipples chaff on him. Marshall paused to let Kelly take a breather and rest. Kelly broke from his mouth taking in large mouthfuls of air.

"I-is it i-in?~"

Marshall licked below his jaw, nibbling on the exposed flesh.

"Only half-way in."

"Only half?!"

Kelly throws his head back, letting out a pitiful groan, his eyes getting teary again. Marshall kissed his cheek, looking him in the eyes as he kissed him slow, suckling on his bottom lip. Kelly's eyes roll back, fluttering shut, mewling shyly into Marshall's mouth. Kelly wants to curl up and die, no ones ever kissed him so gently and passionately, he feels so... cared for but at the same time being babied, like he's made out of glass and one touch could be fatal. He blushed, it was kinda true, and he hated that.

Marshall pulled out, lube stringing onto the bed, and steadily fucked back to half-length. The girth of him was perfect for Kelly, it's just that there's so much dick. He already felt full, so full, every nerve in his ass on fire making room for the foreign object. His entire frame was shaking, he tried to focus on breathing in through his nose and out the mouth, fuck he can't concentrate. His g-spot was being directly stimulated from within, the searing hot rod of meat fucking upward into the fleshy wall beneath it. Every thrust sent waves of shivers up and down his body, all his muscles flexed, a network of electricity overheating him with pleasure. His fingers scrambled to hold onto Marshall's arms, his frightened whimpers echoing in the room, his crystal like eyes flooding tears, his face contorted with urgency. 

"Hmmm! Nghh! Em-Eminem! Em! Please wait! Aghn!"

Marshall immediately stopped his maneuvering, aiming his full attention to Kelly.

"F-fuck~ I-Im so full, I-I can't take much more- I feel stretched tight, ah~ any m-more and I might b-break~!" 

He chuckled silently, kissing Kelly from the neck up to his fore head, one arm held hands with him and the other retained a steady hand on the back of his head. Shivers and goose bumps trailed his skin as Marshall gave him a peck on the lips, his gentle gaze consoling him.

"It's okay~ just leave it to me. You're safe, like I said I'll go slow~"

He returned to a mild pace, graciously driving his dick to the base, snapping his hips angling upward to hit his g-spot. Marshall keeps making out with him, attacking his sensitive tongue mercilessly, Kelly's legs wrap loosely around his waist, not wanting it to slide all in suddenly. Kelly's skin was completely red, pleasure swelling and coiling tight in his stomach, with every thrust his dick slips between their stomach's the precum adding to the brain numbing pleasure. Marshall finally sinks to the hilt of his dick, his pelvis flush to his ass. Kelly felt as if he was impaled by a branch, his ass pulsed with knee buckling waves of pure pleasure as his hole is gaped for this object, his leg muscles pulled taut twitching on the brink of an orgasm. His g-spot savagely beaten up, emitting powerful shocks to his dick.

"I'm in now."

Kelly was a pitiful mess under him, he was crying and panting hard. His now red wet lips puckering and opening partially to let his tongue out, just to lazily lull on his pillowy lips.

"E-Em~ please, I'm so full, I can feel you in my s-stomach- I-Im so-so close~"

Kelly whined and begged, puckering his lips expectantly, desperate for Marshall, his baby blue eyes almost hidden by the sheer amount of tears. His hands weakly trying to pull Marshall level to him, too overworked to put words together. Marshall gave in to his mute commands, seizing his hot lips, devouring all his pretty sounds, wanting to taste more of his pleasantly sugary mouth. Kelly's body jerked, thrusting his slippery dick on Marshal solid stomach muscles, squirting his load on their abdomens, Marshall's mouth covering up his erotic moans. 

Marshall pulled out and pushed back in until his balls slapped the back of his ass, with every thrust he speeds his pace. He kept each push gentle, but also not too fast, careful or how sensitive Kelly is. Every time he sinks to the hilt of his dick, he can feel the inner most workings of Kelly, his head pressing into a tight barrier far up his hole. He is so deep into Kelly, his dick proded into the back areas of his hole, stretching his entrance impossibly deeper, his dick jumped back to life from the strange sensations. His shrill voice moaning out and whimpering hopelessly as his ass is pounded into. His vision fuzzing up, toes curling from the boiling pleasure in his gut. They kiss hard and passionate, Kelly more desperate for his touch, his addictively loving touch. Marshall continues to pump his dick in and out of him with a steady pace, a hand moving under his stomach to help stroke Kelly, who arches into his hand. Marshall nears his orgasm, his thrusts getting more desperate. 

"F-fuck I'm close-"

Marshall growls as he fucks deeper into Kelly, who screams miserably as the back of his hole is battered by his thick and hot head. His crude moans escaped him as his lips were interlocked with Marshall's. He gives two hard thrusts, punching Kelly deep in the gut. He fills his abused hole with massive amounts of cum, pooling in the deeper parts of his used cavern, inflating him and bulging his stomach. Tremors wreak through every limb as heat explodes out of Kelly's dick, his mouth was wide open and no sound came from him as he squirted all over the both of them. He spewed profanitites in a cute and soft voice, laced with bubbly moans in drawn out sighs, until his words were barely audible.

"oooh~ haa~"

Still twitching mad as his high ended. Marshall's softened cock slipped out of his used hole, oozing cum onto the sheets right as he pulled out. He leaned over Kelly's drippy dick and cleaned up his mess of cum on his stomach, lapping and slurping up the delicious liquid. He licked a stripe up his groin and stomach to his chest, toying and sucking on his sensitive buds, giving them a nibble and lick goodbye. He kisses Kelly one last time, truly enjoying playing with his much smaller tongue. Kelly's whole body was buzzing with the after effects of his orgasm, Marshall left his lips and mouth tingling with delight, he didn't know his tongue could be so sensitive. Marshall slumped beside him, hugging him close, tangling his fingers in his gold locks, stroking through the soft hair, both of them under a haze, their eyes lidded with sleep. Marshall whispered words of comforting praise to Kelly, who moaned appreciatively, almost purring as he was pet by him. Kelly was finally at peace, no longer stressed about his mixed emotions for Marshall, he just knows that what they did feels right and thats what matters. They passed out with Marshall spooning Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh the grammars is hard to do but heres your fix of drug (cough) i mean chapter update. PLEASE COMMENT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I don't usually respond because I don't know what to say, and I don't want to make false promises.


	5. Spent time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonding fluff

Kelly cracked open his eyes, still feeling fatigued and groggy. The bed was cool and the sheets empty, the familiar heat not at his back. He turned his head, blonde hairs sticking up in random directions, Eminem wasn't in bed or in the room. He felt a pang in his heart, slight pain, he wanted to wake up with him, he shook his head, no it's enough even being around him, but his attention was redirected. His body was sticky, but it didn't ache, thankful that Marshall didn't set out a murderous pace. He buried his head into a plush pillow blushing mad at the thoughts of yesterday. He really likes Eminem, he's surprisingly sweet and all around great, it's just that Kelly can't find any reason as to why Enimen likes him. He did say he was cute, the fact that Eminem thinks he is attractive makes his heart giggle, if his looks are the only reason he likes him, Kelly can live with that, his personality isn't the best and he can agree. Kelly hasn't had sex in a while, but what Eminem served was most definitely the best he ever had. He remembers just how many times they had kissed, Eminem had used so much tongue and care, Kelly remembered his touch, the trail of his touches going down his skin, he felt his shame grow heat in his gut. His stomach flips with anxiety, he doesn't feel he deserves such niceness from him, Eminem deserves someone better. Kelly does consider himself an ass, as does everyone else he meets, he feels incredibly spoiled just being near him, how does Eminem tolerate him. Everything in Eminem's house fit together, the extravagant furniture and modern decorations, everything fancy and expensive, the only out of place thing there was him. The door was suddenly kicked open, Kelly snaps his head from the pillow, frightened. Marshall was at the door with two big plates of double stacked waffles, eggs and bacon, balancing them as he neared the bed. He sets a plate down for Kelly and one himself, he handed Kelly a bundled napkin with a knife and fork. 

"While you were sleeping I ordered some breakfast."

A blinding smile on Marshall, absolutely wreaking Kelly's train of thought, Kelly forgot just how sexy he is upclose. Kelly's mouth watered and the sight of food, he hadn't eaten a full meal in about a day, at this point Marshall is going to make him cry. He was thinking about him and getting food, twice! None of his friends have even done that once. Why would someone as great as Marshall worry himself over futile issues such as me being hungry, though it would be rude to bring it up. Kelly turns to sit up, crossing his legs, palms to the bed between his legs. 

"T-thank you!"

They begin to eat, Marshall watching Kelly hold his waffle like a taco as he packed it with syrup. Marshall strokes his beard, still eyeing Kelly.

"So, I have a question."

Kelly hummed in response, Marshall cleared his throat.

"Why did you leave like that a few days ago?"

Kelly squeaks, his face flooding red, nervously stuttering. 

"I-im... soo sorry! I kinda got freaked out... after s-spending a night here, and I was s-scared a-and confused 'n stuff..."

Kelly mumbled off, pouting his pink lips. Damn, he is insanely adorable, instantly desolving all the tension he felt earlier.

"Hey, it's okay, dude I'm not like forcing you to be here, you can leave when ever you like."

Takeing a bite out of his eggs, waving his hand at Kelly.

"But this time I actually want to stay!"

The enthusiasm in his voice is melting Marshall, fuck I'm going to die early from a heart attack. Kelly takes a big bite from his waffle, syrup dripping down his chin and soaking his fingers, mid-chew Marshall looks at Kelly and nearly chokes on his food. Kelly was licking at his lips and swiping his tongue over his fingers, sucking at them. Marshall tried to pry his eyes from him, but it's too entrancing. Kelly catches his look, realizing what he's doing while licking the length of his finger, unintentionally being erotic.

"Oh god, I wasn't trying to- um."

To Marshall, it was so entertaining to see Kelly freak out all shy. 

Marshall puts a large hand on Kelly's knee, rubbing his thumb over the flesh.

"Does your body hurt anywhere? I tried to be cautious."

Kelly blushes red, averting his eyes while toying with his fingers. 

"I-i'm fine... just my guts kinda feel weird 'n all."

Kelly lied, his chest was really tender, stinging even.

They finished their plates, Marshall stacking the used dishes on his night stand

"You want to take a shower together?"

Kelly makes a shocked 'huh?'.

"I mean I already have seen your body."

Marshall chuckled. Kelly huffed in silence, blushing lightly, they both knew that he also would really enjoy the time with Marshall.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly is standing in Marshall's bathroom, hugging a a small long towel, across his chest to his crotch. They were brushing their teeth at the sink, gargling mouthwash and rinsing their mouths. Kelly kept peeking over at Marshall. He almost can't handle looking at Marshall naked, he was really jacked, and his dick was big even when soft, how the hell did he manage to fit it in himself? Why would Marshall even want me, I'm not particularly feminine or pretty? He is so nice and attractive. Marshall starts the shower, looking back to Kelly, how is he so effortlessly sexy? Ah... his legs are so pretty. Marshall reaches for Kelly's hand and leads him to the shower, Kelly drops his towel on the sink counter as he follows him. In the shower there was a large bench, both of them sat on it, steam developing around them. Kelly kept having his eyes wander back and forth from Marshall to the floor, he swallowed thickly. Marshall lathered up two hand towels and handed one to Kelly. The hot water rained on them as they scrubbed themselves. Kelly rubbed at his arms and legs, washing up his stomach and lower back, he winced as he reached his chest, his puffy nipples an agitated red. Marshall subtly watched as Kelly gingerly washed around his chest, purposely avoiding the sore areolas. 

"Hmm~ ah~"

Marshall smirked as he pulled Kelly closer to him, pressing their lips together, draping his arms on his waist. Kelly was freaking out, it was so much more to handle Marshall when he was sober. Marshall propped his head in the crook of his neck, licking at the skin.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt anywhere?"

"I k-know just... it's embarrassing.."

Marshall leans Kelly back, hands on his waist, supporting his back, making the water run down his head, the soap residue dripping down with the water over his chest and stomach. He pulls Kelly in closer, propping his legs over the tops of his thighs. Marshall kisses down his neck, Kelly moans tilting his head, opening more space. Marshall's ears greedily eat up all Kelly's sounds, egging him to tease the lanky blonde more. He ghosts his lips down to his chest, brushing his lips on one of his nipples. Kelly grips the back of Marshall's head.

"F-fuck~" 

Marshall parts his lips and uses his hot tongue to lick up the puffy nipple, the flat of the tongue massaging the flesh. He slowly sucks as he studies Kelly's face, red and covering his mouth with his hand. Eyes shut tight, sharp gasps sneaking past his hand. He switched to the other nipple, slipping his hands up the span of his silky thighs, roughly cupping his ass. Kelly curses softly, bitting his lips, Marshall gives his nipple a last lick before nudging Kelly's hand out of the way and claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. Marshall's fingers trace his crack, a finger prodding his hole. He plunges it to the hilt, warm cum oozing out around it. Kelly breaks the kiss, gasping.

"Shi-it~"

Due to the hole being worked last night it was considerably loose, another finger added with ease, scissoring at the walls as they crook into his prostate, making him jut his pelvis. He pushes Kelly down on his back, crossing his thighs over one and other and hooking his calves over his shoulder, hugging the supple thighs to his chest. Marshall retracts his fingers and fists his throbbing dick, he inserts it between his thighs, pressed tight against his dick, slipping in, to shadow over Kelly's dick. Marshall locks a hand with Kelly's and with his other he locks the legs in place. Marshall rocks his hips, igniting sparks in Kelly's groin. Kelly moans out as Marshall starts a slow pace, grinding hard on his member. Their dicks slick together, the hot cloudy mist aiding to the feel. Marshall's hips slap hard into the back of Kelly's thighs. He grunts loudly in unison with Kelly's moans, kissing deeply, wet and messy. Marshall shutters his twitching dick rutting over Kelly's as he whimpers. Kelly's stomach spasms as he squealed, his pink little dick drenched with pre. Marshall quickens to a bruising speed, sucking on Kelly's lips as he curses. 

"FucK-"

Marshall exhaled huskily on Kelly's neck, listening to his small moans. Kelly wailed as he came, Marshall following after him with a deep growl. They both cum streams of white, landing on Kelly's stomach. Marshall, breathing hard as he hunched over Kelly, who's eyes are lidded over and red in the face. Marshall smiles as Kelly hesitantly reached up for a kiss, his arms draping over his neck. They stay like that for a comfortable minute before untangling themselves and finishing off their shower. They towel off their bodies and he hands Kelly a Large, fluffy robe. Marshall then pulls on his tee, underwear and sweat pants. Marshall rubs a towel in his hair as he side stares at Kelly slipping his arms through the sleeves of the robe, securing it to cover his lower waist. 

"So, when you wore the lingerie I gave you, did you like it?"

A cocky smirk on his lips as he asks the obvious question. Kelly blushes a bit while he pouts looking down, he forgot that Marshall had walked in on him.

"Y-yeah"

"Well, I have like a bunch of women's clothes that my past girlfriends have left here, I haven't really gotten to throwing them out."

Kelly felt excitement race in his veins, he almost didn't want to admit how good it felt to hear that. He can't fathom the pain of going into a store looking for women's clothes in his size to feel out his new interest of clothing.

"Y-Yes!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly wore a pale pink pair of high waisted spandex shorts, a pastel pink crop top sweater, and pink and white striped knee highs. Kelly admired the color scheme, fawning over the feminine style. He shakily opened the bathroom door, a nervously wide grin plastered on his red face as he steps out. Marshall sat on the bed, awaiting Kelly to finish dressing. 

"That looks amazing on you!"

Marshall couldn't help the huge smile on his face as he saw Kelly, the pink suited him so well, despite Kelly being a dude, he could pull of anything and it would look great. The pink outfit was heart stoppingly adorable, his hands clasped and unclasped wanting to hold Kelly's waist.

Kelly felt his eyes rake up and down his frame as he stood, he planted his face in his palms. 

"You've done so much for me and all I have been doing is eating and taking gifts from you."

"Trust me it's fine, I love doing it."

Kelly couldn't help giggling and smiling as Marshall hugged his front, rocking his body back and forth in a chaotic hug. Marshall shot his hands behind Kelly to fill his palms with his ass, squeezing the mass with his fingers and giving it a playful smack.

"Marshall!"

Kelly gasped surprised, giving Marshall a flustered scowl, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Kelly~!"

A joyful and cheeky jingle to his voice.

Later in the day Kelly was scrolling his insta feed, nothing but sugary sweet recipes tempting him for some cookies, but this time he wants to make some from scratch. He walks from his room to Marshall's studio, knocking softly on the door. A muffled come in echoed from behind the door. Cracking the door open, Popping in his fluffy head of blonde hair, Marshall, now in a great mood, rests his head on his fist, looking fondly at Kelly.

"Heyy~ Can I use your Kitchen?"

Marshall raises an eyebrow.

"Uhh... sure go ahead, clean your mess?"

"Yes! Okay bye!"

After an hour of preparing ingredients, sifting through recipes, and mixing all the items into a dough, he had created a mini mountain of dishes. He finished balling up the cookie dough, filling two greased trays up, and setting them in a preheated oven. He was covered in flour, somehow getting it in his hair, he changes his clothes, and prepares himself for the most cleaning he has done in years. Fingers now prune-y and nasty, but all dishes cleaned, dried and put away. He wiped down the table with a cloth as the oven timer went off, cleaning off the rag and hanging it to dry on the dishwasher's handle, he slipped his hands into some oven mits. Plopping the insanely hot metal trays down on the marble table, impatiently watching YouTube as they cooled. Once he was able to touch them without getting burned, he peeled off the crispy treats and placed most of them in a large zip lock bag, leaving at least six left. He retrieves a plate and a cup of milk, stacking three cookies on the ceramic dish. Washing and drying the trays, returning them to their designated areas. He stalks carefully to where Marshall worked, manging to use his shoulder to press down on the door handle.

"Buenos Dias good sir, I'm here to pay my respects to my care taker!-"

Marshall was confused and mortified, Kelly left in a dash, quickly and mildly setting a plate and cup on his work desk. Bolting out of the door but quietly clicking the door closed. A delicious smell waffs in the air, he turns back to his desk. A plate of cookies and a cup of milk in front of him. His heart fucking HURTS, he wasn't expecting Kelly to make him something. It's been so long since someone has made him food, he takes a bite out of the crispy cookies. It tastes heavenly, his mouth can feel the effort he put in the cookies. He gulps down some milk. 

"Thank you! They taste great!"

Kelly is so randomly adorable. 

Kelly heard Marshall from his room, a dopey smile on him, pleased with Marshall's reaction. Felling a little accomplished he had finally done something for him. Though he was mischevious. He had purposefully distracted Marshall while he raided his closet for a hoodie, sneakily stuffing it in his luggage bag.

Marshall somehow let him stay for an entire four weeks, spent binging movies and messing around, screaming horrible dad jokes at each other. The time flew fast, everyday feeling as if it only lasted an hour, not nearly enough time in a day to satisfy them. Hours filled of random talk, so evident of how infatuated they are with each other. Holding hands and kissing endlessly, nights of fancy dinners at the house and Kelly exclusively wearing women's clothes for his stay. Kelly can't belive that he is this close with Marshall, like a wet dream and a miracle come true. He was even better than what Kelly imagined he would be. His younger self would have never believed he was able to be so close with his idol.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright we're here."

Marshall parked in the front of the airport, crowds of business people waving in every direction. Kelly placed his hand over Marshall's, disappointment etched over him.

"Thank you for driving me."

His baby blue eyes misted over sadly, his lips pressed in a fine line.

"Good bye."

The words left a bitter taste, it was too soon, he didn't want to leave, but he was getting custody of his daughter for the month, promising himself he'd always be there for her. He reached for his car door and paused. 

"I'll still be able to see you? Right?"

The question left his lips trembling, a frown forming.

"Of course anytime"

Marshall gave his hand a comforting squeeze, Kelly's pout turning up. Kelly gives him a quick peck and jumps out of the car with his bag, slamming his door. Kelly gave him no time to respond before he left, leaving him winded in the car, a half smile on his face. Kelly waved in his departure, running into the large building, needing to be on time for his flight. Marshall watched him enter the building before he unparked his car and reversed out. Steadily driving out of the parking area to exit the airport to the road back to his house. He had grown so accustomed to Kelly's presence, seeing his feathery blonde hair and blue eyes, hearing his weird laugh, it's almost foreign how quiet it is. Marshall was already missing the spunky kid, the air around him feels so empty without his sassy remarks. Shifting looks from the road to the passenger seat next to him, he didn't want Kelly to leave, but settled on the fact they both have responsibilities to tend to. His calm expression melting into an annoyed one, unable to fight off the possessive selfishness festering in him. It was more painful than he would admit seeing Kelly leave. 

"It's fine, we'll still call each other."

A little insecurity formed in the back of his head, what if he doesn't want to talk anymore, what happens if he leaves like Kim. He starts to sweat, his breathing and heart rate picking up. He forcefully swallows down his suffocating fear. He gives the steering wheel a death grip, no there are not the same person, if it doesn't work with Kelly it's okay, some people just don't mix well. He blinks back the pricking burn in his eyes while exhaling, wanting nothing more than to indulge himself in his music, giving him no time to think about this. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a connection chpt

The room's curtains were pulled tight over the large panes of glass. The only light in the dark was illuminated by a cellphone. Kelly laid hunched on his side, on his bed huddled under a dark plush throw. The large seal sandwiched between his milky thighs, the head of the animal tucked under his chin, his arms pressing it flush to his body beneath the comfy blanket. Ever since he got home from Detroit, he stuck Marshall's hoodie on the seal, sniffing and hugging it when ever he started to miss him. He stared blankly at his phone, studying the last texts.

Marshall: Goodnight, hope you sleep well.

He sighed as he ducked his head onto the seal, the familiar husky scent hitting home, just hardly calming his anxiety. During the first two weeks of when he returned to his house with Casie also with him, he sufficiently distracted himself with her to forget about Marshall, and it worked. From watching more movies, listening to music together, just hanging out casually. God, he loved his sweet daughter, she really is the best kind of distraction. Though he did get calls and texts from Marshall, his attention elsewhere. The third-week rolls around, and she's off to her moms, with no more Casie to avert his emotional state, each emotion and thought is in a 100 car pile-up, he's a mess. Yeah, Marshall has been calling him at least once a day and sprinkled in a few texts, it was enough earlier, but now, it's barely enough to keep him factual. He misses Marshall's soft short hair, his pretty eyes, his big rough hands, and that raspy deep voice of his. He's going crazy. But he needed to swallow the reality, he needs to stay in his hometown for the next month or two, working hard on albums and going to different places around town for a couple of interviews. Kelly shut the phone off, he shouldn't be up this late, he needs to be up early. His heart beats painfully slow, his mouth and skin dry, his skin crawls with the need just the feel Marshall. He drags a hand over his face, rubbing at his sore eyes.

"Stop being selfish... he has a life, you're not a priority."

As the month pans out, Kelly is working hard on his songs, constructing an album, trying his damnedest not to think about Marshall. He finally gets time to take a break and breathe, exited he can finally text or call Marshall for a little bit longer. Unfortunately Marshall was working on an album not too long after Kelly just finished off the last song, Kelly was lucky to get a short text here and there. 

Kelly is completely shattered. He can't stand this silence. It's been too long since he's heard Marshall and he's to shy to talk to him about it. He's iching all over, craving for some type of touch, begging for Marshall. He's like a messed up tornado of suppressed horny-ness, depression and fear. And with this stupid equation equals a desperate Kelly dry humping the seal, grinding against it in some elastic women's shorts. Burying his face into the hoodie, upon days of having the jacket, the scent was fading, it terrified Kelly that he can't smell Marshall any more. His dicks dripping inside some restrictive panties, he bawls his fists into the sheets, out of breath and sweaty, shaking from anxiety and exertion. 

"ffuuck~" 

He shutters as his hips rub his dick harder onto the plush animal. He yanks down his shorts in one motion and licks two fingers, slicking them up and reaching out behind his back and pressing them on his hole. He whimpers as he pushes them in, the fingers brushing his prostate. He bites his lip as he spreads the fingers apart and sinks them in further. 

"Hnng~"

He thrusts them in and out whilst streatching himself in an animalistic way, breathing heavy out of his mouth like a dog as his tongue peaked out over his bottom lip. He pumps them fast, adding a third, driving them against his prostate. He moans lustfully, arching his back, his legs being to tremble. Pleasure tingles down his thighs, boiling and pressuring in his gut. He pummels his entrance for what seemed like an eternity, his strained wet dick not any closer to releasing. His wrist tires out, haulting his motions, his head falls to the sheets, sweaty and bright red. 

"motherfucker~"

He dips his finger tips into his prostate, electricity sparks hotly from his hole, encasing his entire body in heat.  
He hisses as the hair on his neck raises, other hand furiously jacking himself. A bit back whimper slides out as he managed out a less than mediocre spurt. This isn't working anymore, he's tired, muscles burning from this work out. He reluctantly gets up to the bathroom to wash his hands, drying them and falls back to his bed. All his pent-up sexual frustration won't go away, he hasn't been able to make himself cum in weeks. His hole his aching to be stretched by anything, wanting that burn. He knows he doesn't have anything cylindrical, long or thick to help him, he chokes down his embarrassment. Maybe a sex toy will help? His face gets a bit heated as he picks his phone back up, opening up Google. 

"Something with fast shipping..." 

Adam and Eve.

"Shit-" 

His eyes are overwhelmed by the sheer amount of dildos and vibrators. He for sure knows he is not getting something big, under baked medium or a small would be fine. He swipes his thumb down the catalog, a saddle like machine catches his eye. Multiple speeds with a small rotating dick. He shyly put it into his cart checking out immediately. Regret sinks into his gut, blushing crazily at how desperate he is. 

"ArGH! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!"

He crams his face into the bed, fuming, the coiling heat in his gut gradually dispersing. He wraps himself in his blanket. Come on get a grip, you're better than this. He hates that he is acting like a girl, all blush-y and flustered over someone. How come it was never like this when he was with other girls. Haaa... what the fuck is this? 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days worth of being down and having crying fits, has led him to this.

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuc~"

The white rod in his ass vibrated violently in him, sparking nerves and hitting his prostate repeatedly. Headphones on, blasting godzilla, his long thighs hardly able to staddle the saddle like motor. Marshall's deep yet silky voice making his cock stand taller, pink and slathered in precum. Lube caked both the smooth surface of the machine and his dick and ass. Riding the stick in full nudity, he was huffing out high moans, a trembling hand holding his phone, a photo of Marshall brightly being portrayed. He leans back and rolls his hips, fucking harder onto the fake dick. His eyes flutter shut as he bites his tongue, hands whitening as he claws at the base of the motor beneath him.

"Oh-... shiiit~ ....e-em~!"

He arches deeply, the coiling heat in his core building, he chokes as his body freezes up. Images of Marshall flash in his mind, holding Kelly, stroking his body, kissing him ever so gently, melting him whole, and ramming his dick into him. Kelly loved how nice Marshall is, his ice like eyes staring lovingly down at him as he took him in bed. A tingling warmth waves down his stomach, flushing over the tops of his thighs, his toes curling. Kelly wants to hear Marshall once more, having him kiss Kelly as he nears his orgasm, and hold hands, feeling his scratchy beard as he gives Kelly a blowjob. 

"Ahng~!"

His thighs clamp to the machine, his hole constricting on the dildo, he crouches over his legs, cumming hard with a mini yelp. It strung from his heaving chest, the white substance tribbling down the crease of his legs.  
He turned off the motor, his hole still sensitive and twitching. He used a nearby skin wipe to clean himself.  
Falling down from his high, he still feels empty. His eyes look back to the picture of Marshall on his phone, intimidating and alluring, his cold gaze stirring a tremor up his spine. Like most days he feels alone, but this kind of loneliness seems to eat away at his mind. He cusses as his eyes start to burn.

"Grow the fuck up, don't be needy, Marshall doesn't need to deal with that."

He angrily swipes away his tears, his shame streaming down his face. As much as he tried to stop and convince himself, he can't help the selfish and obsessive thoughts of Marshall. He wants to mean something significant to him. All his self-deprecating thoughts wash a subtle sadness over him. Is it too much to ask to see him? 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A week passes. Marshall hasn't called since last week. Kelly's brain wouldn't shut up, What if Marshall is ghosting? Was I being played? and much more insane thoughts that didn't make sense. And like every time his emotions get the best of him, he smokes weed and drinks his feelings away. The same routine. His diet consists of nothing but monsters and beers, the bottles scattered all over the floor. Splayed out on his bed, smoking a fat blunt the length of a pencil. The ash-tray on his nightstand full of blunt and cigarette butts. His eyes dry and bloodshot, mind blank, having not slept in the last two days. He hot boxed himself in the room,  
a thick fog floating in the air, disoriented and numb, to high and drunk to move. He can see the light from the corners of the blinds shifting to a blue-ish gold, practically the only light in the night black room, his alarm blinking 11 a.m. His mouth is gravel like, his joints and thighs aching, and his dick is sore. To couple with spending his time being kinda depressed, he masturbated the days away. The saddle still on the floor and the bottle of lube uncapped, he has been riding it every day, only ending his sessions when his legs were too weak to lift his weight. A small mountain of soiled wipes with cum stains covering each one. His phone rang, the alien like ringing cut the air, Kelly's heart jumped out of his chest, springing to sit up, he frantically searches for his phone in the sheets. A scared smile on his face, his mind chanting Marshall's name in hope. He pulled up the covers and snatched his phone, the sudden light blinding him, he blinks his eyes into focus, Marshall's name flashing on the call. He starts to grin stupidly wide, his dull eyes now beaming with joy, blood pumping fast. He bites down his smile, breathing deep for a second, calm down, don't be weird. He answers the call with a quick click.

"H-hi-"

His voice broke as he spoke, his speech ending in a very high pitch. He clears his throat, embarrassment prickling up his spine. 

"Hey! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to talk to you much, work got a bit hectic, and I got really busy with signing deals. How'd you sleep?"

Marshall smiled as he spoke, currently driving in a car while on call, exchanging glances from the road back to Kelly. Kelly wipes a sweaty hand on his bed, he forgets just how frighteningly attractive Marshall is, even in a casual hoodie and hat. 

"Oh- um.. okay."

"I'd hope so... Uh- Are you free today?"

Kelly definitely didn't plan on having any friends over, and he had already finished all his album work.

"I don't have anything planed-"

"Great! I was in Cleave Land for an interview, which I just did... and since I'm in town, I was wondering if you would like to eat out with me?" 

FUUUUCK- Kelly scanned his room, he is so fucked, he is super high and maybe drunk and his room is destroyed. Regardless of wether he is intoxicated or not, he is not missing this opportunity. 

"Yes!!"

"Perfect, I'm already driving to your house, just be ready once I get there. In about an hour I'll be there."

"Wait! How do you know where I live?"

"Dude your address is posted all over the internet."

"Oh, yeah- sorry."

"It's good, see you in a bit. Bye~"

"B-bye."

Marshall hangs up and Kelly goes into a frenzy. Fuck my room is gross, I feel gross and smell gross, fuck! This is fucked, I'm so fucked. His drunken self wobbles out of bed as steadily as he can manage, his thighs are fire while walking. Retrieving a garbage bag and clumsily collected all the empty cans and bottles, dumping the contents of his ash tray into the bag aswell. It's like he's looking through beer goggles and walking on uneven stilts, he can't think, just the broiling pumping of blood and the need to be quicker. Once the room was clean, he ran into the shower, sanitizing every inch of his body. He rubbed a dry towel over his damp body, patting out the droplets, and hobbled to his dresser fully nude. Formal? Casual? Semi formal or casual? Fancy? He massaged around his eyes, a massive head ache pounding his skull. He's seeing doubles, his vision moving in confusing circles. 

"Fuck it-"

He pulled on some faded ripped black jeans, his uncoordinated hands sifting through the shirts, pinching out a loose gray button up. He managed to smooth out his clothes, straightening out his collar and shirt cuffs.  
He examined himself in a mirror, combing a hand over his bleach blonde hair, I don't really look high, I look a little better than decent. He slips on some socks and popped his feet into some designer sneakers. A migraine was still hammering in his heard, his stomach hurt from all the beer, his energy levels were off because of the monster, hands and feet vibrating. He rummaged through his drawer, finding some Tylenol, swallowing it dry. Fuck he needed to put away his sex toys. Right as he reached out to pick up the motor, a loud ring from his door caught his attention. Kelly freezes up, his blood dropping cold. FUCK. 

"FuckfuckfuckShit!"

He paced back and forth, Do I look okay? Fuck, will I act weird? What if I do something he doesn't like? His heart rate picks up, an itching developing under his skin, anxiety swirling hazardously in his head. He bends down and sticks an arm into the bottom drawer in his dresser, fishing out a little baggie of white powder. He holds the bag, unsure. His tongue feeling unnaturally heavy in his mouth. I only need it for this once, and thats it, i'll throw it out later. He shakes out an unwieldy line on his nightstand, sniffing up the white residue.

"*COUGH* ha-*COUGH* shit!-"

The drug kicks in immediately, his pupils dilating to the size of quarters, he can hear his heart beating and the circulation of his blood, a slight sweat developing. Okay, I'm okay I'm ready. He wipes his nose as he reaches for his phone and runs to his front door, pulling the door wide.

"Ha!- I'm -ha- sorry- for the wait."

Marshall is standing before him in all his glory, wearing the same scheme of clothing, hoodie and sweats. Seeing his sweet smile after so long has Kelly screaming on the inside. Marshall chuckled jokingly.

"You're always apologizing. Are you ready to go? I reserved us a place for this afternoon."

Kelly anxiously followed Marshall to his car, sitting beside him in the front seats. Marshall reversed and exited Kelly's drive way and began to drive to the city. Marshall glances worryingly at Kelly's slightly hunched and pale figure.

"How's your month been?"

"Uh- G-good."

Kelly cringed at the uncertainty in his tone, stop asking for attention, sound a bit more normal. Kelly tapped his finger tips at the tops of his knees, sporadically blinking his eyes, surges of caged energy making his muscles jump. Marshall used a hand to place on Kelly's upper thigh, thumbing the fabric, hearing his sharp gasp and feeling him twitch at his touch. Marshall knit his brows, this was odd, Kelly's always weird in a cute sense, but this is different. 

"All right... I rented a closed room booth for lunch, it'll just be us there, I'm pretty sure there won't be any paparazzi."

Maybe Kelly's all worried being seen with me. It will ruin both our careers if word gets out we're seeing each other.  
Other. Luckily most of Kelly's tattoos are covered by his sleeves, but the trade mark double x's behind his ear are very distinctive. Marshall wore very general apparel, he looks like every other white dude on the streets, hoodie and sweats.  
He slows the car when they near a red light, he took this moment to use his hand from the wheel and dig in his pocket for his glasses. He's less know for wearing glasses, this will help complete his vague white trash look. Marshall continued to drive.

Kelly trained his eyes on the large hand on his thigh, the warm imprint practically melting him. The fingers were a hair away from his crotch, which was steadily starting to fill. He forced himself to look away, his vision pointed straight at the road. He peaked at Marshall, when did he put glasses on? Kelly smiled, it kinda makes him look like a nerd... Kelly's grin dimmed, the air around him turning into a suffocating heat. The dark metal framed glasses accent his eyes nicely, how does Marshall manage to look hot even in geeky glasses. 

Marshall pulls into an under ground parking lot, a towering skyscraper perched on top. He pulls up to the booth in the front of the lot.

He rolls down his window, and one of the tux uniformed men walks up, the clack of his polished leather shoes bouncing off the concrete walls .

"Mr. Mathers?"

Marshall hands him a black business card.

"Now sir, If you would hand me your keys, I'll be parking the car in slot g on the fourth row in the back."

Marshall and Kelly exit the vehicle and walk towards the modern and sleek elevators. 

"Where did you book us for lunch?"

Kelly was already bugging out, fuck I don't want him to spend too much on me. Marshall shrugs, smirking as he intertwines his fingers with Kelly's, who tenses up on contact, gushing red.

"You'll see when we get there."

Kelly is rendered silent as they board the elevator, his hand limp in Marshall's. As the assend to the upper floors, Kelly realizes he is in a glass elevator, he can see all the employees hustling down halls. He spins his head around, checking the people. He starts to bite the nail of his other hand, his unnerved blue eyes scattering around.

"H-hey we're in public... what if someone sees?!"

Marshall scoffs.

"It's okay, this place is way too high end for paparazzi to stalk up, I know the staff, they are professional. I promise you there won't be any picture taking."

Marshall kisses the hand he is holding, making Kelly jolt. He narrows his eyes at Kelly.

"You... don't want to hold hands?"

Kelly waves his other hand fast with his fingers spread out.

"What? NONONO! I like this, please hold my hand."

Marshall messes up Kelly's hair, patting down the locks.

"You're cute."

Kelly lost his breath, at this point he's going to pass out. The bell in the elevator dings, they walk out and Marshall tugs Kelly in the direction of a stylish French restaurant, well dressed butler like waiters held at the entrance with menus. In the front area was a short red carpet, tall white windows with navy blue interior curtains that portrayed a clear view of the working staff in the kitchen. Marshall hands the butler a black card, who opens the door for the both of them.

"Follow me please, I'll get you two seated right away."

The waiter walks all the way down the hallway, taking a right, and slides open a door. Both Kelly and Marshall are ushered in, the door is closed quickly. Kelly was puzzled, pointing to the door.

"Isn't he supposed to... you know, take our orders?"

Marshall releases his hand from Kelly's, slotting it on the small of his back, pushing his toward the table in the middle of the room, Kelly reluctantly sits in his red leather seat parallel to Marshall's, who also seats himself. Kelly spots a metal trolley full of 6 covered metal dishes.

"Oh..." 

I'm stupid, of course it's a serve your self restaurant. Marshall rubs his hand together, exhaling loudly.

"So... I don't really remember what I ordered, but, Go crazy, eat whatever you find."

Expensive foods like escargot, caviar, wagyu beef steaks, creamy soups, a thick chocolate cake slice and decadent garlic bread sticks. They talked over the delicious food, about the music business and what they have been working on lately. After about an hour they finish the meal, Kelly ate too much, awkwardly positioning himself to put off the pressure in his gut. 

"Fuck... Thanks this was great, bruh the food was awesome."

"I don't mind spending my money... hey! There's an entrance to a mall on the first floor, wanna check it out?"

Kelly hasn't left the house in an eternity, he could do with some spending. Being this still is causing his to be fidgety, his foot jumping up and down. 

"Um... sure?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They hiked down the tile floor in the mall, unbothered people swarming past, all the talking balling up into an inaudible ambiance. Sadly they couldn't hold hands, but Kelly wasn't going to let that ruin his day, he has waited too long to see Marshall. Kelly lingered at a particular shop, this store had a wide variety of simplistic yet cute designer clothing. Marshall paused behind Kelly.

"Wanna go in?"

"Ah, no, I'd be weird for me to go in, six foot dude in a girly store."

"I'll buy it for you."

He nods his head upwards, signaling to the far side exterior of the store. 

"Wait out here, anything particular."

"You'd really do that?!"

He fiddles with his fingers.

"l-I don't really know what to get"

Marshall stuffs his hand in his hoodie pocket, another fixing his glasses.

"I've been in a shit ton of girl's clothes stores, I'll pick something out for you."

Kelly waits outside the store, feeling super spoiled, heart beating in his throat. He's doing so much for me, his mouth twitches up into a shy smile, fuck I'm happy.

Not even 15 minutes later, Marshall is jogging out of the store carrying two bags, catching his breath as he aproched Kelly.

"Fuck-! They kept looking at me like I was a sex offender."

Kelly scoffed.

"This better be worth it."

"Can I see what you got?"

Kelly outstretched a hand to one of the bags. Marshall cheekily pulled his arms back, the bags out of Kelly's reach. He gave off a smug look, making himself look incredibly handsome.

"Nah, it's a surprise."

Kelly pouted, fuck he can't bring himself to mad at Marshall.

They later found an old arcade, ecstatic, Marshall spent a hundred on tokens, boasting how he is a god at pac man. 

"Yeah right old man, sure your hands can still work the stick."

Marshall's eyes darkened, getting up close to Kelly, who visibly is blushing hard, Kelly leans away bringing his hands up to protect his face. 

"Your going to eat your words."

He backs off of Kelly, half laughing at Kelly's reaction. He was frowning deeply, now thanks to Marshall he has to sport a chubby. 16 games later, Marshall had raked up a mountain of tickets, Kelly's drugged out ass losing every round, he can't even focus on the game, though he is sure even if he was sober, Marshall would have beaten him regardless.

"Shit you are good."

Kelly sulked in the little bar stool at the arcade game.

"Yeah bish! Fucking rich."

Marshall marches past various aisles of classic games to the prize booth in the back, with his earnings, exchanging them for a large blue rabbit stuffed animal. He dumps the prize onto Kelly.

"You spent all your tickets on me?"

The rabbit in his hands was very long, blue cross stitched eyes and mouth with a purple ribbon on its neck. Kelly tilts his head up from where he was sitting, his eyes locking with Marshall's, no girl he's dated ever had that look in their eyes when he gave them gifts, Marshall is angelic, just too holy for Kelly to have. 

In the distance Marshall and Kelly start to hear hushed chatter, Eminem being questioned in their conversation. Marshall starts to move his body to cover Kelly from the arcade entrance, telling him to hush, using another arm to box him in. Out of the corner of Marshall's peripheral vision, three more add to the group forming a few lengths away from the arcade. I fucking swear to god, the one day he actually wanted to go outside, this happens.

Kelly eyebrows draw inward, he tilts his head off to the side around Marshall, looking straight at the mass.

"What's happening-?"

His gaze is met with two other girls, who's faces light up. Fuuuck, It was in slow motion, they all started screaming in unison. 

"!!!MGK?!!" 

Marshall growls as he yanks Kelly up by the waist, quickly snatching up his two bags on the floor. 

"Shit!"

They both run-walk out of the store, coving their faces as they raced towards the elevator shaft, but people starting running with their phones out in from that direction. Marshall grabs Kelly's arm, turning at a corner, the people behind them far away enough to not see where they went. They run into an hallway, no people in sight, Marshall finds a unisex bathroom, turning the knob and prying open the door.

"Get in!-"

Mashall tugs Kelly in, closing the door to about an inch open, looking out, making sure the fans weren't near them. He locks the door and backs up, setting the bags down.

"Alright they aren't close, but there still-"

Marshall was cut off by a trembling Kelly, the wet sniffling sound amplified by the bathroom.

"Fuck! Th-they- I-i know they took photos, dammit, I'm going to end your career a-and-."

Marshall's expression softens as Kelly's brings his hands up to wipe away the tears.

"Kelly, I don't know for sure if they took photos or not but..."

Marshall hugs him close, both hands on the waist, letting Kelly rest his head on his shoulder. 

"I got an idea-"

Marshall hands Kelly the bags on the floor.

"Put on the clothes, we can't have a picture of us together, but if you wore the girl clothes, people with think i'm out with my chick."

KElly dabbed his eyes with his sleeves.

"But what about my face, I look like a guy- "

Marshall sighs.

"The only thing making you look masculine are your clothes-"

Kelly makes a hurt expression.

"Ouch my feelings- "

"I mean- you're very pretty."

Kelly stuttered, his brows twitching, his cheeks reddening.

"O-oh."

Kelly starts to remove his shirt with Marshall casually watching, he twists his body away, blushing angrily.

"H-hey turn around."

Marshall leans on the door.

"I've already seen your body though."

Kelly lightens his tone, asking in a gentle voice, pouting his lips.

"But- still, please?~"

Mashall turns to face the door not without rolling eyes. 

"Only because you said please-"

"Thank you."

"And that you're cute-"

Kelly groans, his neck and ears dusted pink, Marshall is so dumb sometimes. Kelly removes his shoes, and his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants, peeling them over his thighs, bending over to pop his feet out of the fabric, and taking off his socks. Marshall sneakingly turned back around, observing as Kelly pulled the red plaid pleated skirt over his ass, a tight pair of dark boxers on, him still bending over, ass on perfect display. He gave it a playful squeeze, Kelly yelps slapping his hand away.

"You said you'd turn around!"

Marshall shrugs. 

"Oops?"

Kelly fusses as he buttoned on his white long sleeved blouse, tugging the fabric over his tatted chest ,a shapeless black bow on the collar. He scrunched up a long beige knitted thigh high, slipping his foot in and dragging the material up, the same with the other foot. Marshall's mouth was watering, his infatuation with Kelly's legs sparking up, he just wants to lick up the curves on them. At the bottom of the bag were black platform heel boots, he slotted his feet into them, giving him a five-inch boost in height. Resting his hands on his hips, he looks back to Marshall, brushing his hair forward to simulate bangs, so he wouldn't look exactly like mgk.

"D-done."

Marshall takes a deep breath, eyes checking him out.

"You are.. so beautiful and as much as I really want to take my time to look at you, we need to leave before the crowds get too big."

Kelly pinches the bridge of his nose, mumbling.

"I can't with you, oh my god."

Kelly packs his normal clothes and shoes into the bag, Marshall holds his hand, once he opens the door, they tread fast out of the hallway into the open. Not even a minute later, cameras are flashing and fans in mini mobs are screaming Eminem. A camera man tried to keep up with Marshall and Kelly's pace, asking questions like is this his girlfriend, are you on a date and such. The crowds closed in on them grabbing, touching and gripping them. The people were just mashed together, the most the cameras could get was maybe a head shot. Marshall and Kelly somehow wedge themselves into the elevator, some weirdo behind Kelly was feeling up his legs, kinda pushing up his skirt and patting his ass as Kelly attempted to enter the elevator, extending a hand to Marshall with a terrified look.

"Em! Pull me in?" 

The weirdo had a strong grip on his underwear, and as Kelly was yanked to safety, he felt a large pop and a gust of wind, his hands shot down to weigh down his skirt, fuck they were short. The doors closed, and they descend to the lower floors. Kelly felt humiliated, it was utterly disgusting, a nasty random dude just harassing him in front of all these people. Kelly was sure that no one could have possibly taken any photos, there were too many fans pressed up to elevator shaft. His underwear fucking ripped, exposing all his junk, and it doesn't help that this skirt covers almost nothing, the shivering cold making his cock rise. 

"Fuck that was shitty."

Marshall looked over his shoulder to Kelly who had his hands pulling down the front his skirt and had his legs squished together, completely still.

"What are you doing?"

Kelly blinked back tears, no don't do this in public

"N-nothing-"

"That answer is concerning."

"Trust me it's fine."

Marshall knows something is up, and he plans on getting the truth out of Kelly.

They arrive at the car garage, and Marshall walks to the parking ticket booth, picking up his keys. He then trudges to the back of the parking area, with Kelly running clumsily in heels behind him. Kelly slows down, his semi poking up from with in the skirt.

"Em! Wait- I-i'm out of breath, how the hell are you supposed to run in heels?!"

"Dude it's like 10 feet away you can do it."

Kelly wobbles over to the car, resting against it, his chest heaving. Marshall gets into the driver's seat, starting the engine.

"What are you standing there for? Get in."

"I can't-"

"What do you mean?"

"I- uh.. fuck-"

Kelly snapped his head to look around himself, really flustered as he opened the passenger door and sat facing Marshall in a kneeling position on the seat. Kelly closes the door behind him, spreads his thighs and flips up his skirt, his boxers were torn open down the middle of the bottom, his dick open to the air.  
Wow, Marshall wasn't expecting that.

"How? How the fuck did that happen?"

"Some dude was... groping me as we tried to get in the elevator... and this happened."

Marshall brain was set on fire, seeing red. He cracks a fist across the driver's seat compartment, a deafening bang like a gunshot rang out, Kelly flinches away.

"You could've told me earlier, I could've stopped it!"

Kelly just hung his head, hands on his knees, cowering from Marshall's outburst. Marshall noticed Kelly's trembling form, anger diminishing, he cupped Kelly by the cheek, staring into his crystal like eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

"yeah.."

Kelly's voice was weak and strained, he presses into the hand at his face. Marshall ducked his head, kissing Kelly, his rough lips on soft ones, he suckles and licks at the lips until they are red and puffy. He breaks away, leaving Kelly gasping for air. Marshall's thumb caresses his skin, his other hand locking in with Kelly's. 

"They only thing that matters if that you're okay, if something like this happens again, the dude that does it, is going to be bed ridden in a hospital."

Kelly and Marshall buckle in, and they begin to leave the building, the sky a darkening blue color. The air conditioning was on full blast, the cool gust catching under Kelly's skirt, hitting at his poorly hidden boner. He presses his dick down and sandwiches it between his thighs, his balls are compressed in an uncomfortable way, his position is painful to keep up. Kelly felt precum start to bead out, if he starts to leak he'll ruin Marshall's seat. 

"E-em?"

Marshall steers the wheel into a wide left, the car driving up and out of the underground parking space, meeting up to a road. He glanced at Kelly, while mostly focusing on the road.

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn down the AC... I-i'm going to make a mess on your seat~"

Kelly was sheepish sounding, a distressed tremble in his words. Marshall lusted for this shy and embarrassed side of Kelly, his more devious part of his brain tempted to tease him. A sly smirk perks on his face as he rotated the AC dial to max and flicks the heat switch on for Kelly's seat.

"H-hey!"

The seat slowly started to warm the back of his thighs, and to make matters worse, he was cold as hell. He glared at Marshall, pursing his lips in a frown, Marshall didn't ever turn his head to acknowledge him, just smiling like a jackass, this infuriated Kelly. He pulled his underwear down his thighs and calves, keeping his hard stare at Marshall, once fully removed he balls it up and tosses it on Marshall's lap. Marshall was unfazed. Kelly reclines his chair a bit back, and frees his dick from his thighs and starts pumping slowly, with his other hand he loudly starts to suck on three fingers. Kelly produced obscenely wet noises, moaning softly around his fingers, purposefully choking on them. If Marshall's wanting to tease me this bad, I might as well make a mess in his car. Marshall doesn't even bat an eye, even after five minutes of Kelly playing with his dick. Kelly is sweating, panting out of his mouth, he widens the gap between his legs, angling his groin to Marshall, he used an arm behind himself, over and under his ass, he inserted the fingers into his hole. He continues to stare at Marshall, waiting for him to turn his head, he bites his lip, eyes fluttering open and closed, little curses and whines slipping through his red mouth.  
The heat in his gut getting tighter, sparks of pleasure making his thighs shake when he presses his fingers into his prostate. Why the hell is Marshall ignoring this?

"I'm- -g-gonnah~ jack it... on-... your seAt~"

"I now I can see it."

Mashall was casual with his speech, still driving without a care in the world. This hurt, a spreading ache in his chest, he mentally was begging Marshall to look. PLeasepleaseplease look at me. They are about five minutes away from home, Kelly is on the edge of cumming, and crying his face out. He has been doing this for way more than 15 minutes, why won't Marshall look at him. They pull into the driveway, it now being dark, he parks the car. Kelly was trembling from the core, so close to his orgasm. He tears up, starting to hiccup. He tugs on Marshall's hoodie sleeve, finally getting his attention, it was too dark in the car to read his face.

"E-Em~? P-please~ I need you~"

Marshall shot a hand down under Kelly's seat, pulling the lever and fully sliding it back, reclining the seat until it was flat. He climbed over the driver seat compartment, shadowing over Kelly, aggressively kissing him, nipping and lapping at his tongue and lips.

"I love it when you're needy."

Marshall growls on his neck, sinking his teeth into his Adam's apple. Kelly sobs out a moan, arching his back. 

"that w-was mean~"

Marshall kissed back up his neck, using a hand behind Kelly's head, locking their lips, he dominates over his tongue, making out open mouthed, sucking of the tip of Kelly's tongue. Kelly moans breathily, mouth agape and sleek with spit. Marshall rips of his blouse, exposing his chest, he attacks the puffy nipples with his tongue and fingers, he forcefully tugging on the nipples, Kelly whines wantonly.

"Ow~ ow~ oh ah~"

Marshall latches his mouth on the nipple, sucking and nipping at the flesh, watching Kelly come undone, batting of long wet lashes, a pretty red mouth trembling, his beautiful face contorted in pleasure. He bites the nipple and comes up for air, undoing his pants.

"I'm gonna put it in-"  
His voice labored and husky. He pulls down his boxers mid thigh, he whips out his dick, hard and red. He hikes Kelly's legs over his shoulders, and uses his thumbs to spread his hole. Kelly weakly pulled down on Marshall's shoulders, pursing his wet lip, his breathing like a dog with it's tongue out. Marshall folds him to where his knees are at his head, he battles with Kelly's mouth as he starts to spit him open, both hands embraced lovingly. Kelly's eye's roll back as the hot thick head pierces him, popping past his ring, the soda can like thickness of the dick hotly grinding up into his prostate. It wasn't slow like last time, he fucked like an animal, ramming hard into the far depths of his hole. The eletrifing heat exploded out of Kelly's dick, hitting Marshall's jacket, crying out just to have Marshall swallow his sounds, every nerve on fire, tears running and hiccuping as he moans pitifully. Marshall pulled all the way out and diving back in punching him in the gut with every ram. His balls smacking Kelly ass with every thrust, Kelly's toes curl, the rush of hot flesh gaping his hole and abusing his prostate. Marshall bites Kelly's pink tongue, causing him squirm squealing quietly, he keeps a constant pace of pummeling Kelly's insides, the harsh crack of his hips against Kelly's ass will defiantly later leave a bruise. His thrusts were so powerful he rocked the car back and forth, he snarled as he was getting ready to cum, practically bull-dozing Kelly with so much force he made him speechless, just squeaking with the endless thrusts, eyes crossed. Kelly's groin was filling quickly, the pressure ready to burst, Marshall kisses him harder as the both come close. Kelly was bawling his eyes out, whimpering with all the sounds he made.

"I - m-m issed you so much~"

Pressing his lips back into Marshall's hoping they'd stay like this forever. Marshall licked off of his lips, going to his shoulder and growling deep as he bit down hard, pumping Kelly's hole with cum deep in the back, Kelly arches up, his legs quivering as pulses of pleasure wreck his frame, he cums with a scream, clenching his hole down on the meat rod in his ass. Marshall laps at the bite, kissing up back to Kelly's sweet mouth, claiming it as his again, exploring his cavern, breaking away to rest his forehead on Kelly's, a worn out staring contest.

"Kelly, I know I shouldn't tell you what to do with your life, but please go easy on the drugs, I don't want to see you ending up comatose."

Kissing his cheek full of affection, his blue eyes emitting a comfy warmth. They make out slow, maintaining eye contact.

"I- just really missed you-"

Marshall hugged Kelly close, their chests flush against one and other, his large hand brushing back his blonde hair.

"It's okay, I'm here."

Kelly's anxiety melted the longer they stayed hugging, a sense of comfort and safety in his arms, he inhaled through the nose, his scent even better up close.


	7. FUCKDUCKFUCK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a bit short sorry, i have school
> 
> KElly fucks up

Marshall leisurely guided his soft dick out of a fucked-out Kelly, who is quaking from his orgasm. Marshall can feel Kelly clamping down, sucking him back in. His blunt, hot, head slid past his gaping hole. Marshall watched Kelly's face as he did so, his pastel eyebrows turned up, eyes flickering up under his eyelids, his petite mouth slightly open, his white teeth biting down on his tongue. Mashall loved the moans hushed under his breath, how he tried to keep them in. He chuckled as he opened the side car door, scooping Kelly up, and heaving him out of the car. 

"F-fuck... w-wait!~ The rabbit you gave me!"

Kelly looked up at him with glassy blue eyes, a hand at tugging at his hoodie. Marshall kisses his forehead as he reaches back in to retrieve the long blue rabbit. Shutting the door and giving him the toy, Kelly turns red, trying to hide his face in his chest as Marshall starts to walk to the front door. 

"I swear you act like a baby."

Kelly mumbles incoherently, twisting his head, so one eye was visible. His face portrayed a scowl, his pretty eyes watery. Marshall happily stared down at him. 

"mm'not~ you're mean~.... I want it because... you gave it to me-"

Marshall died as he unlocked the door, slipping off his shoes, and locked the door behind him.

"You're so precious~"

Kelly squealed, slapping his chest.

"nghh~ shud'up!"

As Marshall trekked up the stairs, the cum began trickling down Kelly's hole, he gasps sharply.

"Hnng-"

Using a hand to cover off the hole, arm over the abdomen, finger tips pressing on the ring.

"You're still horny?"

A confused tone in his voice.

"You're whiny ass just got railed, you want more?"

Kelly shot him an annoyed look.

"No! ... Just... it's dripping out~"

Marshall makes it to Kelly's room.

"Can I watch you finger the cum out in the bathroom?"

"You old bastard, so fucking perverted! You think everything is going to be fine after how mean your ass was in the car?!"

Kelly pouted angrily. Marshall opened the door laughing loudly.

"I was teasing you!"

Upon hearing the door click open, Kelly froze. The saddle was on the far side of his bed, though the bed hid its position, once Marshall looks on the other side of the mattress, it's over. Fuuuuuuck the saddle! He yelled as he pushed himself off of Marshall, and wobbly gained stability standing, he started to push Marshall out if the door while cussing like a sailor.

"Wait, why are you kicking me out?! Are you seriously that mad over the teasing?!"

Marshall stayed stagnant at the threshold, watching Kelly doing his damnedest to move him.

"NO! JUST GET FOR A FUCKING SECOND! SHIT MOVE BITCH!!"

Marshall smirked, a sly look on his face as he easily pushed Kelly aside, entering the dark room.

"NO!!~'

Marshall felt on the wall for the light switch, squinting his eyes as he flicked the lights on. His gaze fell on Kelly's bed, the hooded seal plump on the sheets. Marshall looked back at Kelly with an empathetic look.

"Kelly~ There's nothing wrong with sleeping with a stuffed animal-"

He walked to the bed and picked it up, he smiled wide.

"You even have my hoodie on it~ that's so cute, you missed me that much?"

Kelly, flustered, stood fiddling with his hands. I forgot about that, but it's not as bad as him finding saddle though.

"Y-yeah I did- u-um LETS GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW, IT'S UH- GOING DOWN MY THIGH!"

Marshall narrowed his eyes at Kelly, there's no way he can flip being mad this quickly, suspicion rose in him. What could he be hiding? He laughed deeply as he circled the bed looking around the room, watching as Kelly's face contorted in horror. 

"What are you hiding?-"

Kelly ran at him, pulling at his arm using all his weight.

"Wait no! PLease? I-ill let you watch me finger myself! Just, please!!"

Marshall made it to the other side of the bed, he was so confused, Kelly's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Why are you crying? What's so bad that you don't want me to see-"

Marshall turned his head, Kelly, following his gaze, innocently sitting there was the white saddle and with the oh-so obvious dildo attachment standing proud on top, the open bottle of anal tube accenting it. Marshall smiled stupidly, cheekily glancing back and forth from the saddle to Kelly, who was covering his face with his hands.

"You missed me THAT much?"

Kelly was entirely embarrassed, he slowly nodded. Marshall's face relaxed, he gripped Kelly by the waist bringing him into a hug, cradling Kelly's head into the crook of his neck, Marshall could feel the heated moisture of sweat and tears, Kelly's chest pressed to his. 

"I did~"

Kelly's voice was breaking, ashamed of his desperate attempt at filling in Marshall's presence. Marshall massaged Kelly's sides with the heel of his palm, kissing his neck, trailing down to his clavicle.

"Does it feel better than me?"

Marshall asked, the question rumbling deep in his throat. Kelly was still mad at Marshall, refusing to let his kisses let that fire diminish. I'm gonna tease him back.

"So much better than an old man."

Marshall's face darkened, fingers digging into Kelly, they released to continue their grip on Kelly's ass. Kelly squeaked as they spread his cheeks, both pointer and middle fingers deep in his hole, gaping him as wide as they could go, leaving him on his tippy toes. Moaning, the air ticking at the sensitive exposed tissue of his entrance. 

"Let's test that theory, shall we-"

hMarshall hoisted his up by the ass, making his whine loudly, Once they got closer to the saddle, marshall crouches, Kelly in his lap, he takes a hand out of his ass and pours some lube over the stick, then he drops Kelly ass on it, seven inches quick up the ass. Kelly screams, arching, jutting his chest out.

"FUuck~"

In a split-second Marshall sets the motor to max, the motor jump starts to a severely violent vibration.   
Kelly choking on his words, all his muscles taut, hands clutching onto the motor for dear life. His hole was sparking up with pleasure, his vision flashing white, shrieking as the dildo rubbed into delicate bundles of nerves. He tried to lift off the torturous ride but Marshall weighted down his shoulder with a stone hand. Kelly's head snapped up, his wet lower lip being a bit.

"FUCK THIS ISN'T FUNNY! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE anggh~! Turn it offf~ ooohh~!"

Kelly's core tightened up, the dick hitting his g spot as it rotated, pulses of heated waves flow down his legs to his toes.

"OH FUCK~!!"

His orgasm punches him in the gut, his legs flailing as he is forced to ride out his orgasm, his dick explodes cum, soaking his seat and dripping down the motor, his nerves hyper sensitive from cumming. 

"FUCKFUCKFUCK!! pleaaase let me off, to-too much, it's too much, I caaaaghhhhn~"

He bites his lip until it bleeds, eyes closed, another orgasm hitting him twice as hard, he leans forward, thighs glued together, trembling in unison with the machine. Marshall takes out his junk, his hard cock standing tall, with a large hand he pulls Kelly up, who's lips are now touching his dick. Kelly, completely out of it moans on the tip, immediately dropping his jaw to bend closer to his dick, he extends his tongue far out, catching the underside of the dick. Kelly keeps his mouth wide as the fat cock was inched into his hot mouth. Kelly was getting drunk off the musky salty taste, swiping his pink tongue over the head for more of the pre, he gagged on it as it hit the back of his throat, spit beading down his chin, Marshall shoved it further in, his pubes now tickling Kelly's lips. He fucks the shit out of Kelly's face, almost matching the pace of the machine. Kelly can't really breath, but still sucks as hard as he can, whining on the dick, his throat vibrating. Kelly cums again, doubling the mess on his seat. Marshall's hips stutter in rhythm, snapping hard on Kelly's throat, pumping out his load, Kelly cumming again after him.   
Marshall shuts off the machine, Kelly is still shaking from the multiple orgasms, currently in a daze. He holds Marshall's eye contact, softly swallowing the cum in his mouth, the wet noise loud, licking the stickiness off his lips he leans forward to Marshall's limp dick, his lips latching on to the head, sucking hard on it. He crawls off the motor, the streams of cum stringing down his thighs and ass to the floor. He licks a long stripe up under the dick, it being wider than his tongue. He licked and sucking it all over, cleaning the sides and bobbing his head down the shaft, moaning as he sucked off the cherry, feeling the weight of the dick on his face.

"Is it still better than me-?"

Kelly, still wanting to be mischievous, he pushes Marshall's buttons.

"A-always, an-an old shit like you can't com-compete, it lasts so much longer-"

He responds out of breath, his cat like eyes testing Marshall. He was met with cold and dark eyes, a scary and hot atmosphere developing. He swallows dryly, why can't I ever shut up. Marshall rips him from his sitting position and chucks his body on the bed.

"Augh-!" 

Marshall draped his heavy body over Kelly's back, pinning him to the sheets, his thumbs widening his used hole, his hands clutching his ass cheeks with bruising strength. He lowers his head next to Kelly's ear.

"This old fuck, isn't gonna go easy on you any more, I'm not gonna stop until it's dawn-"

The horrifying promise rumbled in his voice, terrifying Kelly. He ground his dick against his hole, the slippery warmth making him whine.

Iv'e never done marathon sex before. 

I'm so fucking stupid, the teasing wasn't worth it. 

His breath hitches, tears spilling over, wetting the sheets, he grips the sheets for impact.

His insides and legs are so fucked.


	8. Can't 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the next can't is more eventful, this was a connector

Marshall forces his cock all the way to the hilt, leaving Kelly starstruck, the returning of the piping hot stick reigniting the oversensitive nerves in his hole. Marshall's bear like hands seized his small waist, and growled low in his ear as he set off throttling his hips, pulling out all the way and smashing back in. Kelly laid there and took the abusive pleasure, his hole repeatedly being split open, the hot and thick head battering his g-spot. Kelly screamed lewdly in the sheets, his voice choppy from the force of the thrusts. His dick was already swelling up, it being squeezed down to the bed by his hips. The heart-lessly brutal fucking slamming the headboard against the wall, the bed squeaking dangerously. Marshall licks up Kelly's neck, nibbling on his ear. Kelly can feel him in his stomach, he's so full, almost painfully deep in him.

"oOh ffF-UCk-!~"

Marshall tilts his ass upward, drilling him hard, snapping his hips to pin point his g-spot. In less than five minutes Kelly is already cumming, stomach spasming. Marshall snarled low, his thrusts slowing down, resting balls deep in his ass, dumping his load. Kelly sighed, relived he's not lasting that long, but panic shoots back up his spin as Marshall gradually starts thrusting again. Marshall continues to fuck him face down, Kelly is reduced to a drooling, crying, moaning mess, his thighs uselessly squeezing together in an attempt to handle the overwhelming pleasure. They fuck in that position for what seems like an hour, Kelly has came four times while Marshall had only once. Kelly's vision is blurred, he can't think about anything else but how paralyzing this of kind of fucking is, he can't move, he looks to the side, his alarm clock said a time starting with 8, fuuuck this is going to be so long. 

Marshall inserted his thumbs in his hole, widening the ring, Kelly whimpered high and lewd, pre spurting from his tiny dick every time Marshall's head rams into the far back of his hole. 

"HnhhAgghh~"

He flips Kelly on his side, raising a leg over his shoulder, pressing a hand on his abdomen and another firm one on the elevated leg, driving the head to the more exposed g-spot, making Kelly cum once more. Kelly, cross-eyed, and whining, blonde hairs plastered to his forehead, bitting the sheets, hardly withstanding the impeccable blows Marshalls' delivering. 

"Aaa-anhg-- oooOh!"

Kelly's body is overheating, overstimulating his hole, branches of powerful electric currents spasming muscles. He can feel his brain converting to jelly, nostrils flared, eyes burning, tears pouring down his face. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUCK-I-ICAN'THANDLETHIS,TOOMUCH,W-WAY TOO MUCH~!!! In no time Kelly is already cumming on himself, pressure exploding from his crotch, his moans escaping from the sheets.

"Hnnng~ oh fUCk~"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sh-ii-tt- ..... HN-GHA-AHN-ah~!"

Kelly was cradling his waist, riding him. Kelly's ass and thighs were on fire, mostlikely bruised and strained, his hole felt absolutlely used, his stomach and dick are aching, cumming way too much. He whimpered pathetically, head lulling back, the sore drag of the dick throughout his hole. It terrified Kelly that Marshall still has the violent stamina from which he started with, how the fuck can such an old dude still fuck like this, Kelly's stamina can't even compete with his. Kelly looked down at Marshall, red eyed and puffy lipped, Marshall's face was etched with a deep scowl, piercing blue eyes cutting into him. 

"M-marshall~..."

Kelly's voice came out like a whisper, Marshall caught it, now staring at each other with hot intensity. Marshall wants to hear more of him, more of that pretty voice.

"Marshall~!"

His name was called out in more of a sob, he laced his fingers with Kelly's hand. Kelly closed both his eyes, gasping loud.

"I- pl-please -I can't last... Angh~ oh~ -Fuck-~"

Kelly gently fell forward, resting his forehead on Marshall's, opening his eyes to stare passionately into Marshall's cold eyes, Kelly's bedroom eyes enticing Marshall, dipping into a desperate kiss, Marshall dominates it, sucking and biting on his soft bottom lip, licking up his tongue and giving it a teasing nibble. Kelly coos in response, giving in deeper to the kiss, making out open-mouthed, pressing up their tongues and exchanging saliva. 

"You're fine~"

Marshall said husky and low, making Kelly shiver, eliciting a wanton mewl. Marshall bucks up quick and brutal, railing up his ass, heat tightening in Kelly. Every nerve is on fire in his hole, he huffs as he tries to calm his system, but salty streams are still coming from his eyes, lips still quivering, wet moans rolling off his pretty tongue.

"Shi-it~ ahh~!"

His thighs are trembling and twitching mad, he arches his back, boiling heat spreading in his groin, squirting hard, splashing down on Marshall's hoodie. Some of his juices landed on Marshall's face, he looked Kelly right in the eyes as he licked it up.

"You taste so sweet~"

Marshall uses his hand on Kelly's waist, to drift up at the back of his head, pulling him into another kiss, he pulled back placing a kiss on Kelly's brow, then dragging his tongue up Kelly's cheek to taste his tears.

"You're so needy~"

Marshall hummed into his ear, Kelly twisted his head to meet with Marshall's lips, open and sloppy,  
weakly rolling his hips down on Marshall.

"You're too cute."

\-----------------_--------------------------------------------------

"FUCK!" 

Marshall roared, burying his dick deep in Kelly, applying bruising pressure on his hips. Kelly, overwhelmed by an intense fuzzy static of pleasure, battling the urge to shout. Marshall cums deep inside him, situated ass up and face down. Kelly's dick slowly flowed out his load, flashes of warmth pulsing through his groin. His throat scratchy and irritated from screaming, he softly sighs as he finishes.

The pale orange light shining in from the cracks of the curtains, landing on both their sweaty and tired bodies. Marshall pulled out, a prominent bulge still showing on Kelly's stomach, cum starting to leak out of his obscenely spread hole. 

"Mmha~"

Kelly ploppled his head on the dampened pillow, moaning from exhaustion, the tips of his ears, back and ass dusted with blush.  
Marshall checked out his entrance, it trying to clamp down on air, he could see the pink walls from with in, thumb slightly streatching the ring of the red and loose hole. Kelly, fucked out stupid, mouth open and tongue out, tears staining his cheeks, his skin shiny with sweat and cum. Just before he passes out, he can feel the pressure of Marshall on his back, locking in both hands, kissing him on the cheek, him then passing out cold.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly rustled in bed, right when his mind became more alert, the dull ache of his guts and hole rang in his body. His hair puffing up awkwardly, and the taste of cum still on his palette.

”ughh-”

He clutched his stomach, pushing down on the slightly inflated area, the rush of warm cum trickling out of his ring. Ewfuck I'm all crusty and sticky, that's real nasty. He curled up to cope with the pain in his gut, but his thighs were locked up, jelly like. Muscles sore and painful just like that one time he got the vibrator stuck in, that was fucking embarrassing.

"Sh-shit-”

The familiar burn in his eye returning, no I'm not a bitch, it's okay, it just- hurts a bit-  
He covers his face with the sheets, in hopes to hid his shame, this is so stupid why am I even crying? He feels around the bed, Marshall is gone, tears flooding his eyes, is it too much to ask for a morning cuddle? He flares his nose, focusing his mind on the stitching on the blanket. His heart jumps as Marshall barges in.

"Hey man, it's like 3 right now, you've been sleeping all day, you need to eat."

He walks in.

"I made you some oatmeal with fruit, just something easy on your stomach."

Kelly swallowed thickly, rapidly trying to blink away tears, if he doesn't respond, Marshall with pull up the covers and see him. He steadies his breath and controls his shaky body.

"C-can I e-eat (hic)- later?"

Kelly bit his lip, fuck his voice sounds trashed not to mention how pitiful that hiccup sounded. Marshall, now worried about him, sets down the oatmeal on the nightstand, and sets a large hand over the covers, resting it on Kelly's chest, leaning down to his head level, Kelly can sense the heat from his head, noticeably pulling away.

"Are you okay?"

Marshall asked despite knowing the answer. Through his palm he can feel the fast palpitations of his heart. 

"y-ye(sniffle-sharp unsteady exhale)-es"

Marshall pinched the fabric and fought Kelly to remove the blanket.

"Hey~ come on, let me see you-"

"N-*hic*no I'm oka-ay."

Marshall contorted his face sympathetically, laying down next to Kelly, who was holding in his sobs. He yanked on the blanket, revealing Kelly, who yelps.

He drew him in for a kiss, a soft peck on the lips. 

"What's wrong?"

He cupped Kelly's cheek, stroking it with his thumb, watching the baby blue pools that stirred in his eyes. Kelly looks down, struggling to get the words out, blushing with shame. 

"Ev-everything *hic* hurts~"

He exhaled, leaning into Marshall's hand, his puppy-like eyes wide and doe-like. Marshall kissed his forehead, looking down with a slightly guilty look. 

"Fuck, I did too much... Hey how about we go take a shower, I'll help you with your muscles later."

Kelly shuffles in the sheets, moving to try and get up, he winced as a sharp sting hits his ass. 

"You're so mean~ why did you go that hard?"

His pale hands draped across his thighs, probing the tender flesh, grimacing while doing so. Marshall glared at him for a second flashing his cold eyes.

"What happened to 'I'm an old man with no stamina?'"

Kelly snapped his head up level with Marshall, mouth moving producing no sound. He pouted, face reddening, lowering himself. Marshall pet his head, while holding Kelly close to his chest, chuckling.

"I'm sorry Kells, you're so easy to tease, let's go alright."

Kelly reluctantly agreed.

_------------------------------------------------------------------

"E-Em!!"

Marshall hosed Kelly down with some ice-cold tap water from the detachable showerhead. The silver cylinder shower head wielded a powerful spray, about 7 inches long and wasn't very girthy, at most 3 inches in it's width. Kelly was on his knees in the large, tiled shower space with glass doors, water pouring over his head. Kelly smacked Marshall on the arm, shivering as the cold water dripped down his legs. Marshall snickered as he turned the shower knob, warming up the water. Marshall helped Kelly wet his body as he scrubbed himself down with soap. Rinsing out the suds, Marshall grabs his ass.

"Hey- remember what you said, I can watch while you get the cum out-"

Marshall whispered the request in his ear,  
Kelly bit his lip, shit I did promise him, I need to stop stewing shit when situations get weird. Leaning back to rest his weight on an elbow, extending an arm under his back to his hole, spending his legs, one flush to the floor and the other hiked up. 

"F-fine"

Kelly cursed up at Marshall as his fingers pressed at his asshole. He whimpered loud, his hole a shade of red and puffy from irratation, legs twitching as the fingers breached the ring.

"OoOh god~"

His voice shook as he spread his fingers apart, hot syrupy cum pooling out around his digits, down his ass to the floor.  
He slowed his movements, deliberately avoiding his most sensitive spots as he scraped out more semen. Marshall's eyes, almost like a wolf, hungrily ogled Kelly, so sexy and cute, my lovable Kelly. Cringing at the thought, that was kinda creepy... But, it held some truth.

"FUCK~"

Kelly's dick turning into a chubby, the brush and rub of his fingers borderline painful as he scooped out cum. He retracted his fingers sighing loudly, batting his eyes at Marshall, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he goes in again. He's going way too slow, Marshall just wants more of Kelly, seeing him poorly finger himself is tempting him to come help. Marshall pulls him in by the ankles, lifting his ass up onto his lap, he bends Kelly so that his dick is aimed at his face and ass vulnerable, up to Marshall's chest. Kelly claws at his muscled thighs, panicking.

"What're YOU DOING-?!"

Marshall's steel irises lock with Kelly's, his hands griping Kells supple ass, thumbs dipping into the hole gaping the slack cavity, Kelly watching in disbelief as Marshall stuck his tongue out and licked up his crack, lavishing his hole, sticking his tongue inside, wiggling pressure on his prostate, using his pointer fingers to further the stretching, crooking the tip of his tongue on his prostate while pushing his head up.

"H-holy f-fuuuck~!!"

He clenched hard on the wet muscle, his over sensitive hole making him hard in seconds, pleading with Marshall to be gentle, choking on his cries, curling his toes. Right when he's about to cum, Marshall pulls back, breathing heavy licking his lips. 

"You taste sweet~"

Kelly whimpered, finally able to relax.

"Ple-ease~... don-t do... That again...”

He makes a pained whine.

" My... can't ha-handle much right no-"

"I'm so sorry Kells~"

Marshall grinned devilishly, Kelly cocked his head to the side in question. Marshall slotted the running shower head in his ass, pressing the sprayer side against his prostate. Kelly screams, his stomach twisting, pushing him over the edge, forcing him to cum on his face. The strong surge of almost too hot water battering his sweet spot, swirling up in, flushing over all the abused flesh.

"HngAHH~ nnnnnnooO~!"

Kelly's arms wrap around his stomach as he squirms on Marshall's lap. Keeping a solid arm thrusting it in and out of him as he slides Kelly off of his lap and lays on the floor with him, moving on his shoulder. He spoons Kelly's back, lightly biting his neck as he fucks his hole. He used his other hand to twist Kelly's head, engaging in a sloppy kiss. 

"F..fuck you~... hnng~"

Kelly grumbles, pulling away from the kiss. Marshalls growls while licking his ear, shoving the object in to the hilt. He licks a broad stripe on Kells cheek, tasting the glossy cum on his face.

"fUCK- oh~... fuuuck~ hnng~!"

Kelly's gut flips, his rosy dick squirting all over the tile and his stomach. Marshall wants to show his dominance to Kelly, to put him in his place, proving he may be old but he can still blow his back out.

"Say it.."

Marshall orders, voice void of any comfort.  
Kelly goes cold, a familiar fear rising up.

"Say you can't handle my dick- and that you're a bratty pillow princess-"

"N-no aghnn~ fuc-k thaaght~!"

Marshall starts slamming the makeshift dildo deep in Kelly, pulling all the way out then in, grinding it against his prostate. Kelly squeals, jerking against Marshall's durable frame, the abuse on his battered hole overcame his resistance, hiccuping while sobbing.

"Say it"

Marshall snarled, blowing into his ear, nipping at his jaw, feeling the sudden rise of Kelly's chest. Kelly swears Marshall bullies him just for the hell of it, I-Im not a pillow princess... just easy to overwelm. He's disgusted with himself, hating that his words elicit excitement and rushes of electricity.

"I-I can't handle your dick~ ha~... I'm a pillow- princess~!"

He shrieked, cum sputtering out of his aching dick, his hole ruined once more, his walls and gut pulsing with dull stings.

"Good, boy~"

Kissing up his neck, licking the shell of his ear.  
He shut off the water and pulled out the silver head, sofly massaging his ass, a thumb caressing his sore hole.

"You're so violent~"

Kelly whispered sensually,  
Marshall claiming his lips, wet and breathy. He helped Kelly sit up, water gushing out, tribbling down his inner thighs. 

"Ahnn~"

They finished up the shower and headed back to Kelly's room. Kelly dresses up in a long sleeve shirt, bland white panties and some elastic shorts. Marshall slipped on some sweats and left to go reheat Kelly's food. 

When he comes back, he's faced with a blanket smothered form pointed away from the door, he sets the food on the nightstand and sits next to Kelly. Tv remote in hand as he jostles him.

"Movies?"

Kelly jerks his body away from him staying mute. 

"Seriously the silent treatment?"

Kelly growls throwing off the sheets, an angry frown on his face, crossing his arms across his chest. Hot rage-fueled tears burning his face.

"Your an ass! I told you it was too fucking much and forced me to say shit!"

Kelly turns back around. Marshall sighs.

"Please sweetheart... I didn't have any ill intent in doing that to you."

Crawling towards him, leaning on him, resting his head on Kells shoulder. Blood rose to Kelly's cheeks, Marshalls' never addressed him by a nickname.

"I need to learn when I should stop though..."

He flashed a repentant glimpse at Kelly, still frowning and glaring at him. He averted his eyes, inching his hand closer to Kelly's.

"You are just too adorable, I always end up wanting more~"

He parks his hand atop Kelly's smaller one, suprized when he doesn't rip his hand away. Marshall peeks at Kelly, same pissed expression.  
Fuck he's still mad, I should I give his some space to cool off, I'll apologize again later. He sat up, slipping his hand off of Kelly's, right before he moved to give him time alone, Kelly leaned back against him. Marshall saw Kelly turn pink, returning his hand to Marshall. Though Marshall can be cruel, Kelly keeps falling for his stupid, dopey, softness.

"Hey Kells?"

Marshall pushed him down, dividing his legs.

"N-no! We already did a shit ton, I really can't last any longer!"

"I'm just gonna eat you out~ "

Marshall silenced him with a rough kiss, Kelly whimpered, drawing his tongue out. 

"Just please be gentle~"

"I promise~"

Marshall peels off his shorts, and sucks the fabric covering his hole, wetting the satin. He took long licks, sucking on the cloth as his hands clutching the thickness of his sore ass.

"Haa-"

He uses his teeth to remove the panties, then his hands to fully discard them. He blows on the skin, getting a sharp gasp from Kelly. He licks up his hole, across his balls, and the length of his dick, sucking down on it a few times.  
He pops off to insert his tongue in his ass, curling and twisting along the walls, adding two fingers to slowly scissor him. Kelly gets tense, moans seeping out of clenched teeth, his thighs closing in on Marshall's head.

"Shiiit~ ha- im cl-"

He squeezes his legs on Marshall's head, his hand gripping his chopped hair. He purses his lips, the same sparks egniting in his groin.

"Close~!”

Marshall put his dick in his mouth to finish him up, suckling on the cherry as he rubbed slow circles on his prostate. Kelly thrust up into the heat, mewling as the tightness in his belly let out. 

"Marshall~!"

He sucked down spurts of his sweet thick milk, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue on the underside while rhythmically milking his prostate. Kelly cries out as Marshall continues even after he just came, tired arms struggling to get him off.  
His thighs are vibrating, them touching Marshall ears, fidgeting closer to incidentally squeezing him, his soft dick getting hard again in his mouth.

"MarshallMarshallMarshallMarshall~!  
I just came, thats enough, I-Im good, pleasepleasepleaseIDONTNEEDANYMORE~!

Marshall felt his dick twitch, squeezing his lips on the tip, jacking his dick shaft roughly.

"Angh~!"

The slimmer rapper benieth him clenched on his fingers, his walls spasming. White cum sputtering into Marshall's mouth, drinking it down, savoring it's sweet aftertaste. He sucked along his small dick, licking in his hole, sucking on the ring, cleaning his sensitive areas. Marshall looms over Kelly, the skinny blonde a lovely pink color, all needy and depleted, giving him a little kiss so he can taste himself.

"Ha.. ew that's gross-"

Marshall chuckled in the crook of Kells shoulder, his beard tickling his skin.

"Well... You taste nice to me"

Kelly rolled his eyes.

"You're a pervert-"

He scoffed, settling his chin to rest on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Hey Kelly?"

He hummed in response, his eyes closed, relaxing on Marshall.

"You in a better mood now?"

"Yeah... next time just ask me if you wanna do something weird, I'll probably be down."

"I'll keep that in mind, honey."

Kelly blushed, pet names are gay as fuck, but when Marshall calls him that... it has a nice ring to it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

They were cuddling on the bed, Kelly's empty bowl on the nightstand. They were watching some old high school movie flick, the plot unorganized and really stereotypical. Marshall stroked his side while petting his head, fingers combing through delicate hair. Kelly commando under his shorts, wet underwear on the floor, ass to Marshall's crotch, his bent knee between Kelly's thighs. 

"Hey Kelly, are you serious about detoxing?"

He was quiet for a minute, it's not that big a deal, a few packs of beer there and a line of coke there and you need at least a blunt every few hours, it's...   
Now that he recalls it it's almost every other day he uses variations of those drugs. Fuck his kidneys are on overdrive, it'd be for the best to cut back on the alcohol and weed and stop coke all together.

"I think it's about time I do that, I don't think my kidneys can handle more shit."

Kelly stretched his limbs out, the vibrations from Marshalls light laugh on his back.

"Heh, I got a private jet on call, It can get here in the next few days, you can spend like two or more weeks at my place..."

Marshall murmurs in question.

"The first weeks' the worst, the second gets better. At the end of next week I got a surprise place I'm going to take you.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Kelly, you understand a surprise is, right?"

"Of course I do, ugh fine ill wait-"

He pressed his lips to the underside of Marshall's jaw, admiring his beard. Marshall messes up Kelly's hair, he blows the locks out of his eyes, flashing the older man an odd look.

"I'll pack tomorrow-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was late, enjoy I guess🙃


	9. In the end I think its love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short ending

Kelly tossed around in Marshall's bed, body tingling, on fire. His skin itching and crawling as if he had bugs in himself . He could hardly breath, lungs weak, and stomach uneasy. He felt incredibly ill, he thought detoxing was going to be good for him, but he had no idea it was going to be like this. He needs a fix, whether it be alcohol or the hard stuff, he needs it now, he's going to go crazy, five days is too long. He turned over to face Marshall, who was dead asleep, hibernating like a cute yet scary bear. Kelly traced a hand over the edges of his abs through his shirt. Maybe he can tempt Marshall to let him buy some. He shot under the covers without another thought and got down to business. He mouthed at the middle of the his crotch, tonguing the outline. The soft bulge starting to thicken, feeling the growing heat on his lips. He bit the underwear band and gradually peeled it back. Marshalls cock slung up and slapped him on the forehead.

"fuuck~..."

Flinching back his head, it startling him. Intoxicated by the musk he leans in his head, resting the weight of the dick on his face, pressing the side of his nose on it. Was this really the dick that he gets fucked by? Even though he's only given Marshall head once, he's still marveled by the thickness, the dark veins mapping along his shaft, not to mention the wide head. Pressing his lips to the base as he licks up, moaning at the salty taste, he gets to the tip and sucks off the precum. He attacks the slit with the tip of his tongue, like he wanted to enter it. 

"Hnm..."

He freezes, Marshall groans, shifting his legs a bit then goes silent again.

Kelly sighs out, slowly he continues, suckling as he bobs his head, puffing his cheeks up and widening his jaw to make room for the monster. He goes down to the hilt, filling himself with a eurphoric feeling as he chokes himself, holding the cock there, feeling his throat constrict, gagging against the tree like dick.

"ouwah~"

He comes up gasping, tonguing the pre off his lips. Fuck I might as well be addicted to this. He rushes for seconds, stroking the shaft and feeling the deep pulse of it, he licked over the sides hungrily drinking down his precum , loving the texture of the sticky jelly like substance. The dick twitches in his fist, rushing to the tip, pursing his lips on the head sucking harder while he jerks him. Kelly sticks a hand down his own pants and touches himself to the rhythm. Minutes later Marshall ejects his load into Kelly's ready mouth, who whimpers at the treat, he cums in unison with him, cheeks filling with liquid. Gulping the thick substance, left with wanting more.

"Ha~"

He pulled off his panties, the pink material soaking wet, positioning himself on top of Marshall's groin, hovering over the still hard prick. I don't really care about my fix anymore, I just want him to make me cum. He leans back on an arm and presses the head to his hole, sinking his weight lower. His thighs vibrating from the strain, dick is so thick, pressing up on every nerve, the tight ring further being stretched. He fucks down, the mane of pubic hair tickling his ass. He stifles down a moan, biting his lip. Suddenly large hands grip his hips, giving him a hard thrust up.

"Ahh~! M-Marshall?!"

Kelly smiled abit, he was waiting until Marshall woke up. The man beneath him growled.

"Needy slut~"

Marshalls voice rough with sleep, making him blush. Marshall fucked in a steady pace, rocking him up and down as he rode cow girl. 

"ooh~"

Marshall ears followed all the lewd sounds escaping his mouth, eyes studying all the curves of his body, mapping out each cluster of freckles that were hidden in the mess of his tattoos. 

"Fuck... Kell's, your literally always on my dick, every day you just want more huh?"

Marshall mutters as he lightly bites Kelly on the neck, making him groan.

"Shudd'up.."

Marshall rolled his eyes, both of their breaths get erratic as they reach their orgasm. Kelly breaks first then Marshall follows suit. 

"Your so slutty..." 

Marshall pulls him down for a kiss. 

"Don't kink shame me.."

Marshall chuckles.

"But you're my slut, honey~"

"Ha- my God, fuck you."

Kelly slaps his palm on Marshall's upper arm.  
_--------------------------------------------------

Kelly made it to the end of the week, it was bumpy, longest he has ever gone without touching any intoxicants.  
Kelly eventually had to leave, as much as they both didn't want to leave, they still had jobs and busy lives to tend to. Kelly was at the door, bags packed, rocked on his heels as he waited for Marshall. Marshall came jogging back, a small but expensive looking box, about palm-sized. 

"Uh h-here... I got this for you, I hope you like it-" 

Kelly was handed the box gently, his slender fingers around it. His eye on Marshall as he opens the box, revealing a pretty pair of diamond earnings with a black crystal-studded spiral pinky ring. 

Kelly slips on the ring and puts the box in his pocket. He smirks and pulls Marshall into a hug, kissing the side of his face.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I can't put more of a delay on my work, also thank you, you're sweet-" 

Marshall turned his head to give him a kiss. Hands intertwining tightly.

"It gonna be so weird without you over here.."

He said breathing heavily.

"I know... I need to catch my flight.. Bye.."

Kelly let go of his hand and walked out the door, stopping for a brief second.

"I love you-"

He said with a wave.

"Love you too! Bye!"

He watched as kelly left his driveway in an uber, waiting a minute or two before he locks the door. He feels a bit stupid, but he's already missing him.  
\------------------------------------------  
Kelly came back to his house, with his friends giving him drunken and high greetings, the smell of weed very strong. He's sitting on the floor, one of his guitars in his lap, his fingers tugging on the strings. Slim and rook were on the couch, discussing their plans to spend the night. They kept pestering kelly on why he had spent such a long time away, they were very curious on which kind of girl he was messing with at the moment. Kelly tried to play it off cool, gave some bullshit excuse to get their attention of him. He doesn't think they would handle the fact that he likes a guy very well.  
After a while they laid off, and continued their previous conversation.  
But what if he and Em went public, what would happen to them, their careers? I mean it'd basically all be over, they wouldn't have the same kind of respect the had beforehand. It would do so much more harm than good than to make the fact that their an item public. Pop is a bit more accepting towards gay people but rap, especially with guys there is little to no respect at all, gay men are seen more as a joke there. 

His pocket buzzes, he pulls out his phone, clicking on Em's number.  
-hey, how was the flight?

\- it was okay but, ...hey can I tell u something? 

Kelly thought for a second, he just wants to clarify things with Em.

\- If something happens where we get outed to the public, if people found out about us, regardless of what happens to our careers and social lives afterwards, would you still want to date?

Kelly felt like the question was a bit much to ask, but he wanted to know what Em thought. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate.

\- that's a no brainer, I mean if the worst happens, I would still have you.  
Of course i'd still like to date.

Kelly couldn't control the dopey smile on his face.

K: promise?

E: I promise, Princess :)

Kelly read the last text ten times, Marshall is corny, but he couldn't help but love the nicknames.

"Ay what you smiling about, Kells, I knew u got a new girl."

Slim teased the lanky rapper, Kelly scoffed in response. 

"It's nothing-"

His phone buzzed once more-

\- I love you kells

Kelly felt warmth in his chest.

\- I love you too, dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is a train wreak, IM SO SO SORRY!!!  
> Check out my other work, "Everyone loves bunnies" it's an 8 mile fanfic, Future x Rabbit


End file.
